It's Only A Crush, What Could Happen?
by TaylxBayl
Summary: Elphaba was never the one to have her head in the clouds dreaming about a boy. Fiyero was popular and was supposed to do the 'cool' thing. When one event brings them closer together, what is the worse that could happen? Chapter 19. Reviews are loved.
1. Commotions and Crushes

Elphaba and Fiyero ran away from the classroom with the cage that contained the little lion cub.

"Poor thing. I hope I didn't scare it," thought Elphaba.

Elphaba was a fiery girl. She had passion for such causes as trying to protect the Animals, even ones like the lion cub that could not speak yet. Her heart was good, even though her exterior did not reflect that. She was born with skin green as an emerald, and just as lovely, but no one seemed to notice that. They thought she was a freak, and most people treated her like an outcast. Fiyero was now and exception.

Fiyero was a handsome Winkie prince with a reputation of being 'scandalacious'.

He never had a care in the world. He often was seen lounging about, making no real use of his intelligence that he refused to admit that he had. He came off as genuinely self absorb and deeply shallow. He was the most popular boy at Shiz University, and had the most popular girl, Galinda, as his girlfriend. It confused him that he was running off with this green girl to save a lion for a cause that he never thought that much about.

"We can't just let him loose anywhere, you know. We have to find someplace safe!" Elphaba yelled, frustrated. She looked all around for a place in the woods that would be suitable for the little frightened lion.

"Don't you think that I realize that? You must think I'm really stupid or something!" Fiyero retorted. This was the first time in his life he was not living up to his act of being ignorant.

"No, not really stupid." Elphaba looked at Fiyero and they both started to laugh. They stopped running and sat down for a moment. Fiyero looked at Elphaba and realized something that he never thought before. He realized she was actually quite beautiful. Her jet black hair hung around her face. Fiyero was tempted to put it behind her ear, but then stopped himself. He wanted to break the silence with any remark he could think of.

"Why is it that every time I see you you're causing some sort of commotion?" Fiyero asked.

It was true. The only other time he really saw her was when they were all down at the Ozdust Ballroom. He was dancing with Galinda, when she made her entrance. She was in a simple navy blue frock and she wore boots. Her hair was in a braid and she had a ridiculous pointy black hat on. Actually, he thought she did not look ridiculous wearing the hat. She was probably the only girl who could pull something like that off. She then began dancing crazily, while everyone stared at her. Galinda then joined her, and soon everyone starting doing 'The Elphaba'. It was rather a commotion.

Elphaba shot a look at Fiyero. "I don't cause commotions," she said, "I am one."

"That's for sure."

"Oh! So you think I should just keep my mouth shut! Is that what you're saying?" Elphaba glared at Fiyero, her passionate eyes burning into him. Fiyero thought she looked cute when she was agitated. He could never let her know that.

"No I'm-" Elphaba cut Fiyero off.

"Do you think I want to be this way? Do you think I want to care this much? Don't you know how much easier my life would be if I didn't?" Elphaba began making silly hand gestures as she was yelling.

"Do you ever let anyone else talk?" Fiyero joked.

"Oh, sorry... But can I just say one more thing? You could have just walked away back there." Fiyero looked away. He could have walked away, it was true. He could have joined in with all the other Shiz students laughing at her. But he knew there was something about that green girl that was special; he just did not know what. That is why he went with her. Instead of telling her what he was truly thinking, he played it cool.

"So?"

"So, no matter how shallow and self-absorbed you pretend to be-" This time Fiyero cut Elphaba off.

"Excuse me, there's no pretense here. I happen to be genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow." Fiyero was lying. There definitely was more to him; he just hated thinking about it. He enjoyed people seeing him as a careless, partying, playboy.

Elphaba knew that Fiyero was lying.

"No you're not. Or you wouldn't be so unhappy." Fiyero looked at Elphaba and knew that she was right. Instead of having a nice, sentimental moment, he leapt up onto his feet.

"Fine, if you don't want my help..." Fiyero turned to walk away. Walking away could have made everything easier. But, he didn't.

"No, I do! Poor little thing, its heart is trembling. I didn't mean for -" Elphaba returned her focus to the lion cub, which was shaking in fear. It served as a good distraction from looking into Fiyero's handsome eyes.

"What did you mean to do? Why was I the only one you didn't do it to?" Fiyero waited for Elphaba to answer him. Instead, Elphaba ignored the subject and noticed a cut on Fiyero's face.

"Oh look, you're bleeding. It must have scratched you." Elphaba placed her hand on Fiyero's cheek. He liked the smoothness of her emerald green hands. He needed to go, no matter how much he wanted to forget about everything and stay with Elphaba. He wanted her to keep those emerald hands on her face.

"Yeah. Or maybe it scratched me. I better get to safety. I mean, get the cub to safety." Fiyero ran with the cub, leaving Elphaba alone.

Elphaba sat there momentarily. She could love him. But he would never feel the same way. She thought that no one like him would ever love a freak like herself.

Rain began to pour down hard. Elphaba did not even bother looking for much shelter. She let the rain soak her back and her hair. Elphaba's dress became heavy from the water. She held back the tears. She did not cry ever. She was not one to care about a silly boy.

Elphaba heard a noise. She looked over to the bridge by where she was standing. She heard a familiar laugh. It was that of her roommate and only female friend, Galinda.

Galinda was running, holding onto Fiyero's hand and dragging him behind her. Fiyero held an umbrella over her and Galinda kissed him. Fiyero pulled away and glanced to see if Elphaba was still around. He thought that kissing the popular and beautiful Galinda was nice, but kissing the intriguing and mysterious Elphaba would be much better.

Elphaba watched him kiss her and wanted him to be kissing her and not Galinda. Maybe, that could happen one day, she thought.

"Don't wish, don't start….wishing only wounds the heart," she said out loud to herself quietly. It was true. Getting her hopes up about Fiyero would do her no good. She could never let anyone, ESPECIALLY Galinda know how she was falling for Fiyero.


	2. Weddings and Mascara

Elphaba went back to her room at Shiz to dry off. She wrapped a towel around her hair and stared in the mirror. She looked at herself for a long time, making faces in the mirror. She tried her normal face. Then she tried her mean face. Not much of a difference. Elphaba tried making a happy, cheerful face. It looked somewhat out of character. She then attempted to make a sultry, seductive face, one like Galinda makes when she is talking to Fiyero. Elphaba was not pleased with her attempt and gave up.

"Why would he ever want me? I am not pretty, like Galinda is," Elphaba said. She had an idea. She took out some of the make up Galinda kept by the mirror. After moments of hesitation, she began to put the countless beauty products on.

"How do you put this on?" she muttered, grabbing some mascara. Elphaba used her face as a canvas. She experimented with some black mascara and a little bit of eyeliner. The eyeliner stood out on her skin, in a good way. She used some of Galinda's expensive lip gloss. She knew that Galinda would kill her if she found out what she was doing.

After a half hour of painting on a fake face, Elphaba looked in the mirror. Sure, she looked good, but she became disgusted with herself. She would not change herself so that maybe one day Fiyero would notice her like she notices him. He would never anyway. Fiyero only seemed to care about one person- himself. Or maybe, possibly, at times, he cared about Galinda. She frantically began to wipe off the make up when the door to the dorm room open.

"Elphie, I'm baa-aak!" Galinda flopped on the bed while Elphaba rolled her eyes at the ridiculously perky nickname. Galinda was dolled up in a yellow dress to match her sunny disposition. She noticed Elphaba scrubbing her face. "Oh dear, what are you doing to your face? Are you scrubbing the green off? Because, frankly, I do not think that it would work. Wait! Did you try my face scrub from the Upper Uplands? It might exfoliate your skin so much that it would-"

"I WAS NOT SCRUBING THE GREEN OFF!!!! Get that through your blissful blonde brain first. It is my skin and it is here to stay. And I was, well, trying to look more like you so then Fiy-" Elphaba stopped herself. "Never mind. I was messing around with some make up because I was bored. That's all. And, to tell you the truth, I don't even like it. Sorry for touching your things." Elphaba, embarrassed, put Galinda's make up back in the little pink sparkly bag. She had to stop caring about Fiyero. Love was not for her, thank you very much.

Galinda shrugged. She was used to people wanting to look like her. Hell, people wanted to be her. She was high class, beautiful, and raised in the most exclusive and the most prestigious part of all Oz. What if one green girl touched her make up? She can definitely afford much more. She could afford to buy make up for practically every girl who attended Shiz.

What made Galinda wondered was why Elphaba was acting odd. Once, Elphaba told Galinda how absurd the ritual of applying make up to ones face was. Now, Elphaba was putting it one, like a professional, in the large mirror. Something had gotten into that girl and Galinda wanted to find out.

Elphaba continued washing the make up off. Galinda, who was still lounging on the bed, rolled onto her stomach. Her feet were by the headboard. She grabbed a pillow and positioned it comfortably beneath her ample chest.

"I am sooo bored!" Galinda exclaimed. She looked at Elphaba, hoping that she would sympathize with her and they could do something fun. But, Elphaba rolled her eyes and did not respond to Galinda's comment.

"Oh! I know what I can do. I am going to plan my wedding. My wedding with Fiyero. It is going to be absolutely perfect." Galinda picked up a pink notebook that served as her diary and a pen that wrote in pink ink.

"Sweet Oz. That is the most delusional thing I have ever heard come out of you mouth. It even out beats when you said you were going to marry Fiyero and he just didn't know it yet. Besides, by the time you are finished with school, you might not be together. Hell, by the end of the week you might not be together! You might be looking at this whole thing a little too fast." Elphaba had her arms folded across her chest and was looking at Galinda straight in the eye. Galinda hated to admit it, but that could be true. She could not let Elphaba know that she was right. Trying to ignore her, the blonde continued scribbling away in her diary.

"Galinda Tiggular. Princess Galinda Tiggular. I would be a princess you know, because Fiyero is a prince." Galinda sighed. "He is my prince charming."

Galinda's fantasy began to bother Elphaba, despite the attitude and comment that she gave her. What if they stayed together forever? Would they be the perfect couple that most girls, never usually Elphaba, dream of being part of? That meant that Elphaba's chances with the Prince were slim. Not that she cared. Fiyero was just a silly boy with no real plans for the future. That was the last type of person that she needed in her life.

The green skinned girl sat on her own pathetic excuse for a bed. The dingy grey sheets and old lumpy pillows were fine with her. It was not as elaborate as Galinda's bed that was fit for a princess. The pink sheets with the frills and all the little throw pillows made Elphaba want to puke. All the money Galinda spent on her comforter alone could have helped with some important cause, somewhere in Oz.

Elphaba continued to think about Fiyero, even though she tried her hardest not to. She never acted this way. Of course Galinda acted like it, and Nessa even did at times too. Elphaba was supposed to be the level headed one who went to University and got top marks in her class and who did not get caught up in a silly crush on an even sillier boy she barely knew.

Elphaba stopped herself. A crush? No way. It could not possibly be a crush. Fiyero probably spent a total of five minutes talking to her. Elphaba admit it, he was rather handsome and he was extremely charming. No. She could not develop a crush, like she was a young school girl. She was at university, for Oz sake.

She couldn't take it anymore. Elphaba had to stop thinking about it. It was going to drive her crazy if she didn't. She got off of her bed and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to the library," she muttered, leaving Galinda alone to plan her very pink wedding.


	3. Books and Dates

**AN: I realized, I never have put up any ANs! Oh my! Well...in this chapter, Elphaba is a tiny bit out of character. But this is my story, so let me have my fun! Review would be lovely. Oh, and iI don't own Wicked. I am not that genious.**

* * *

Elphaba walked out of the building her dormitory was in. She breathed in the fresh air that smelled like rain. As Elphaba walked towards the library, she got the usual snickers about her appearance. Most of the remarks were made by the students at Shiz that belonged to the same group Fiyero and Galinda were in – attractive, popular, and wealthy. 

"Ugh. There's the green thing. I do not understand how Galinda tolerates her," said ShenShen, one of Galinda's faithful followers. Pfanee, another member of Galinda's click, simply shrugged. Elphaba purposely shoved ShenShen, just to be difficult. Elphaba heard her mumble something that sounded quite a lot like the word 'bitch' but she decided to be the better person and not make a catty remark, so kept walking.

Elphaba opened the big wooden doors of the Shiz University library. There is no place she likes more. She always enjoyed reading. She'd use it to escape the tortures of everyday. It helped her relax and forget she was different, had no mother, had a sister in a wheelchair, a father who hated her, and had no one at all to depend on. It was the only thing she did at home really, when she was not taking care of Nessa.

Elphaba checked out a book about Animal rights and plopped down in an oversized, navy blue leather chair. She brought her knees to her chest and began to read. All Elphaba could hear was the ticking of the large clock. She was the only person in the library, besides the two librarians.

All of a sudden, the large wood doors busted open. Fiyero was standing there, out of breath, hand clenched to his chest. Why he was ever in the library confused Elphaba because, let's just say, Fiyero was not the brightest crayon in the box. He tended to avoid places like libraries.

Elphaba watched as Fiyero went over to the bookshelves. He searched frantically along the shelves with his finger. Fiyero then pulled out an identical copy of what Elphaba was reading – the book on Animal rights.

_Must be for life sciences_, Elphaba thought. He was probably doing some extra credit.

Wrong.

What Elphaba did not know was that he wanted to seem intelligent next time they were to have a conversation. When he was around Galinda, Fiyero only needed to know what Ozmopolitan designers were in and which ones were out. It was the same useless information he often heard around home, from his sisters. But with Elphaba, everything was different. He had been changed, even though they only had a brief conversation while rescuing the lion cub. Wasn't it silly for him to already be trying to impress the reject green girl?

Elphaba put her book over her face, trying to hide herself from Fiyero. She lowered herself in the chair. She then watched him. Spying on a boy was so…girly. So why was Elphaba doing it? She could not help herself. She had the rest of the night to read about Animal rights anyway.

Elphaba observed Fiyero for a few more minutes. Dare she say it, this girlish activity of spying on the guy you had a crush on was…fun. There. She admitted it. She had a crush on him. It was not an 'Oh sweet Oz! I am going to marry this boy and ravish his naked body night after night!' type of crush. It was just a normal crush. Not one on the Galinda scale. Elphaba could, however, picture them together as a couple. She shook her head. This was all getting absurd.

Fiyero smiled as he eyed the book. He read the summary on the back and then placed it under his arm. He wanted to get out of there as soon as he possibly could. No one had to ever even know that he was in there. He thought that he had made it in there without anyone actually seeing him doing anything remotely educational during the time he could be partying, or fooling around with Galinda. No. He decided to spend his time reading so that he could impress Elphaba, whom no one really cared for in the first place.

Fiyero scanned the library to see if he saw anyone that he knew. He looked over at the big navy blue chairs in the middle of the room. Then he saw her. He saw the emerald green hands clutching onto the same Animal Rights book that he was checking out. He thought that she looked somewhat cute with her booked pulled over her face. Fiyero forgot about dashing out of there quickly. He snuck up behind Elphaba and put hid hands on her shoulders. She jumped and let out a little scream. Fiyero laughed.

"Master Fiyero, you startled me," Elphaba sighed.

"There is no need to be so formal, Elphaba," Fiyero smirked. Elphaba was about to protest because they should be formal around each other. Students at Shiz were supposed to be very formal, during class and out of it. She liked how he said her name like they have been best friends since they were young though, so she let him slide.

"Ok then, _Fiyero_"

"So, anyways, what are you doing right now? Well, besides reading that book?" Fiyero asked Elphaba.

"Just the usual. I am going to go back to my dorm, catch up on some homework, then go to bed," Elphaba said casually. It was true though. That was how she spent every night. She liked to be alone. She had always kept people out of her life until recently. Galinda had to be there because she was her roomy. She knew Boq her whole entire life, so she was comfortable around him. Fiyero was different. She loved the feeling she got when she was around him. She let down her guard for once and was curious to see was Fiyero was doing.

"Ok. That sounds…interesting. Actually, I just wanted to know if you, wanted to grab a bite or something like that?"

Was Fiyero actually asking her out?! Elphaba was stunned. No boy has ever asked her out. Wait, what if it wasn't really a date? Elphaba did not want to get her hopes up. _We are just friends_, Elphaba told herself.

Elphaba did not turn down the offer. She smiled at Fiyero, signaling 'yes'. She stood up, smoothed out her dress, and followed him out of the library.

Oh, what a night they were going to have!


	4. Conclusions and Kisses

Elphaba quickened her pace. She was now walking ahead of Fiyero.

"Uh, Elphaba? Can you slow down a little bit?" Fiyero asked, struggling to keep up with the green girl.

"Oh, sorry," Elphaba said, slightly embarrassed. "I just need to drop this book off in my room before we go. And I think that I should tell Galinda where I am because she might get worried."

"It might be best not to tell her where we are going, ya know? I mean, we do not want her jumping to any, erm, _conclusions_ about anything," Fiyero said. He tried to hide the hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Conclusions about what?" Elphaba was curious about what this outing actually was going to be.

"Conclusions like…I don't know. I just think it would be best not to mention this to Galinda." He left out the part about how he wanted this to be a date and how he would much rather be with her than Galinda.

"Oh." Elphaba looked at the ground the rest of the way to her dorm room. When she reached the room, she opened the door a tiny bit to see if Galinda was still in there. The room was empty. Not too much of a shock. Galinda was often at frivolous social engagements with her many friends at Shiz.

"You can come in if you want," Elphaba said to Fiyero.

Hesitantly, Fiyero stepped into the room. One side, which must have been Galinda's, was pink. The bed had ruffles and numerous decorative pillows strewn all across the bed. There were elaborate decorations and expensive things all over the place. He noticed that Elphaba's side of the room was much, much simpler. Her bed was neatly made with a plain black comforter and pillows that appeared to be quite old. There were a few books on a nightstand next to her bed. Despite its appearance, Elphaba's bed looked very comfortable. _Maybe one day I could be in her bed_, Fiyero thought. _Bad Fiyero_! He scolded himself. He did not even know if Elphaba was remotely interested in him yet. Why was he already thinking about getting into her bed?

Fiyero continued to stare at Elphaba. He studied every feature of her. He studied her high cheek bones, her thick black hair, her entrancing eyes – he could not stop.

Elphaba was putting some books into a trunk on the floor at the end of her bed when she noticed Fiyero staring at her. Elphaba turned a deeper shade of green and the corners of her mouth turned upward into an almost-smile.

"You know, you are really pretty when you smile," Fiyero said. He put a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. This time, she did not jump.

Elphaba turned around to face him. She looked him straight in the eye. Fiyero gazed right back at her. He pushed a piece of her hair, which was not in her secure braid, out of her face. There was a tense moment between the two. The silence was louder than ever. Time seemed as id it had stopped. The only noise, besides the tick tocking clock, was their own breath as they were completely still. Elphaba looked as touchable as she had ever looked.

_It's not or never_, Fiyero thought.

Fiyero closed his eyes and leaned in close to Elphaba.

_I can not believe this is about to happen_, thought Elphaba.

Elphaba closed her eyes also. Their lips met in a gentle kiss. In her wildest dreams, she never thought that this could happen. As the kiss began to deepen, Elphaba parted her mouth. Fiyero slipped his tongue inside.

The two of them sank onto the floor. Elphaba placed her hands on the back of Fiyero's neck. Fiyero rubbed his hands up Elphaba's back.

_He has a girlfriend. He is kissing me and he has a girlfriend_, Elphaba thought. She found the prospect of kissing a boy quite intriguing, especially when it was the first boy she had ever kissed. She was imprinting all of his attributes to her mind so she can replay this moment forever, just in case it would never happen again. She took in his smell, the way his hands were so unusually warm, the taste of his mouth, and how he was making her feel special. She was trilled that he was making her feel like some beautiful girl that she had been told she was not from so many different people her whole entire life. It was different. It was a good different.

Fiyero thought that it was a good different too. Galinda had never even entered his mind at first. It was like as if he forgot that he even had a girlfriend who could walk in the room at any moment. She was nothing compared to Elphaba. Fiyero knew that moments like this were few and far apart. He wanted to make this last for as long as he could because he knew that tomorrow, he would not be kissing the lovely Elphaba. It would be the usual, following Galinda around, pretending to be her 'prince charming'.

Fiyero and Elphaba continued kissing. Everything seemed as if it were perfect. Well, as perfect as things could get for a green girl and a boy who already had a girlfriend?

"Elphaba," Fiyero moaned. He kissed her neck, causing Elphaba to let out a noise that was similar to a giggle. Fiyero moved back up and kissed Elphaba on the mouth again. His hands skimmed over the front of her breasts.

"Fiyero, maybe we should…"

Elphaba could not finish her sentence. She heard chatter outside the door of her dorm room.

"Yes, I will see you all later, buh bye! Oh! That dress does look lovely on you by the way." It was Galinda.

"Oh shit!" Fiyero yelled, quietly. He and Elphaba broke apart. Both of their faces were flushed from their little rendezvous. It gave Elphaba a sort of adrenalin rush. She was fooling around with her best friend's boyfriend! She mentally scolded herself.

The door to the room slowly opened. Elphaba threw a Life Sciences book at Fiyero.

"Pretend we were studying!" Elphaba commanded. Fiyero opened the book to some random page. He had a genuinely confused look on his face when looking at the page he opened to.

"Oh Elphaba, I'm here!" Galinda walked in and spotted Fiyero. Fiyero leapt up and hugged Galinda.

"Hey sweetie," Fiyero said, giving his girlfriend a kiss on the check. He kept his eyes on Elhpaba.

"What are you doing here?" the perky blonde girl asked.

"I was trying to tutor him," Elphaba chimed in.

"Well, if that was what was going on here, that is wonderful! I was worried Fiyero was doing poor in school." Galinda smiled at Fiyero and then at her best friend.

If only she knew what was going on in that room a few minutes prior.


	5. Advice and Acquaintances

Fiyero left Elphaba and Galinda's room. The tension in there was so strong. It was like a weight from the ceiling was pressing down on all of them. Was he the only one who felt it?

Fiyero was too wrapped up in his own thoughts and not watching where he was going. He bumped into someone in the hallway.

"Oops, sorry. I did not look where I was going," Fiyero said, somewhat embarrassed.

Fiyero looked down and realized that he ran into Boq, who was a good six inches shorter than himself.

"It's alright. I was just heading out. Master Fiyero, would you care to join me on a walk? See, I was going alone and now that I bumped into you, I might as well have some company." Fiyero shrugged. He had nothing better to do, anyways.

The two boys walked out of the building and into the front courtyard at Shiz. They did not say much besides short little conversations about the weather or the lecture in Life Sciences. Fiyero had too much on his mind. Fiyero needed help with his newly acquired, umm, situation. He though he might ask Boq for some friendly advice.

"Boq I need your help with something."

"Ok, Fiyero. What might you need help with? You know, I am excellent when it comes to schoolwork, but if need **A LOT** of help, you should ask Miss Elphaba." The sheer mention of her name made his heart beat faster.

"No, for once this is not about school work. I have this _friend_ and he is in a very strange position." Fiyero looked at the ground when he was talking.

"And what might this position be?"

"Well, he has a girlfriend. She is beautiful, popular, and the kindest person. Everyone loves her. But, I, I mean, _my friend_ has taken a sudden interest in a girl who is just as kind hearted and beautiful. She is not popular at all, and not too many people are fond of her. And recently, my friend was alone with this other girl and kissed her. Well, more like made out with her. Now my friend does not know what to do. Any suggestions?"

Boq looked at Fiyero like he had three heads.

"Why are you asking me this if this problem is your friend's?"

Fiyero never thought about that. He needed a cover, and quick.

"He, uhh, asked me and I, umm, did not know what to tell him. And I want to be a good friend and all, so I figured I would ask some other people." Fiyero was always good at thinking on his feet. For a slacker such as himself, it was necessary.

Boq thought to himself for a moment for a way to help Fiyero's 'friend'. He finally had an idea.

"Master Fiyero, I may not know this friend you are speaking of, so I only could tell you what I would do in this situation. I, personally, would follow my heart. I do that all the time. Unfortunately for me, I am in love with your Miss Galinda, so following my heart is sort of a problem. Anyway, just tell your friend to do what feels right." Fiyero let Boq's advice sink in. Do what feels right and follow his heart? He **should** be with Elphaba then. It was as simple as that. But how could he leave Galinda without making a scene?

Meanwhile, back in the room of the two girls', Elphaba had a problem of her own, and she needed Galinda's help with it. After many failed attempts at bringing up the subject, Elphaba finally was able to ask Galinda what was nagging at her mind since Fiyero had left.

"Galinda, you are good with relationships and that sort of thing, right?" Elphaba played with her fingers nervously as she asked Galinda that question. Galinda took no time at all coming up with a response to Elphaba's question.

"Duh. I have only been dating boys since I was twelve. I am full of expertation on the subjects of boys and relationships," Galinda said, as she tossed her blonde curls over her shoulder. Elphaba cringed at Galinda's poor grammar because she was certain 'expertation' was not a word. Those silly Shiz girls and their equally silly slang!

"Ok. So you can help me out."

"Of course, Elphie. I mean, now that we are friends and all, it is my duty to help you with areas that you, let's just say, lack in. So what is the problem? Who's the boy? Oh wait! No! Don't tell me…is it Boq? I am sorry Elphie, but the boy is overly obsessed with me. He is like some sort of freaky stalker. But I think-"

Elphaba cut Galinda off from her warp speed rant.

"No, I don't like Boq. This, uhm, isn't even about me actually. It is about a friend." Elphaba could not really say that what was going on with Fiyero was her problem.

"A friend? You mean you have other friends than me? Oh that is so wonderful, Elphie!"

"Well, more like an _acquaintance_. Anyway, that's not the point. My acquaintance met this amazing boy. He is talented, handsome, and can be smart if he chooses to be. There is one problem. He has a girlfriend. And his girlfriend is pretty, popular, and also very close with my acquaintance. My acquaintance and the previously mentioned boy kissed. They have feelings for each other. Should I, I mean, _my acquaintance_, continue liking this boy or forget it since he has a girlfriend?"

Luckily, Galinda lived up to the expectations of being a dumb blonde and had absolutely no idea of who Elphaba was referring to.

Galinda pondered Elphaba's acquaintance's situation for a moment before telling Elphaba what she would do.

"This is WWGD, as in What Would Galinda Do. I would continue liking him. I have always wanted a passionate love affair like in those romance novels. That would be so scandalacious. But, I have Fiyero, so I do not need a love affair. He is perfect. And he doesn't need a love affair either because he has me."

Fiyero would never have a passionate love affair? Oh, that blissful blonde brain of hers!

"Oh yeah," Galinda continued, "Tell your acquaintance to follow her heart. That's what everyone else says."

Elphaba nodded, taking in all of the information Galinda had told her. She would follow her heart. She should to be with Fiyero. It was as simple as that. But how could she be with him without creating drama amongst her and her roommate?

Following your heart was definitely the hot topic that day.


	6. Dreams and Ladders

_Touch me._

_Hold me._

_Kiss me._

_Don't let go._

_Please Elphaba._

_Let's make this moment last._

_That feels wonderful._

_Elphaba, I think I am in lo--_

Elphaba woke up suddenly. She glanced at the little pink fuzzy alarm clock on Galinda's night stand. 1:09 AM. She did not have to be up for six more hours. Elphaba was used to waking up in the middle of the night because of nightmares, but never because of dreams.

It was so long since she had a lovely dream. No one dying. No Animals being hurt. Nothing bad happening to Nessa. No strange visions of the future. It was nice change. But when she did have normal dreams, she never had them of this caliber. The dream she just had was full of passion. It was just her and Fiyero, alone in the Great Gillikin Forest. There was no one harassing them. They were in love. If for some reason, this was a vision of the future, she would not mind every last bit of it coming true.

Elphaba looked over at her sleeping roommate. She was twisted in a mess of sheets and had a white silk eye mask on and was muttering something about purses and stilettos in her sleep. Sleep. It was what any normal person would be doing at that hour of the night. Elphaba was not a normal person.

Elphaba stared at the ceiling for some time. Then, she looked at the clock. 1:17. It was only eight minutes since she woke up from the wonderful dream. Elphaba turned on her side in hopes of falling asleep. This did not work. She was even more uncomfortable than she was before. She tried counting sheep (not Sheep because that would be an insult to Animals). Elphaba tried humming to herself a lullaby that her mother used to sing to her when she was a baby. Everything failed. She could not return to the deep slumber she was once enjoying.

Now that she was awake, the thoughts that typically raced around her brain began to enter her mind. Elphaba closed her eyes, but the minute she did, she thought about Fiyero. She wanted to curse that name so badly. He had ruined her senses of reason and logic when it came to relationships, and not just the romantic kind.

The simple thoughts of Fiyero turned into questions. _Is he awake thinking of me as I of him?_ she thought. _Is he dreaming of me? Does he even want to speak to me again?_

Elphaba, wide awake as ever, decided to find out for herself instead of sitting around and wondering about what might have been. She has always been a take charge kind of person. She hated sitting around, being a damsel in distress, the role that people like Galinda and Nessa played most of the time.

Elphaba removed the blanket from her lanky body. She had plain black pajama pants on and a black button down pajama top that matched the pants. Elphaba went to her closet and pulled out a pair of old tan slippers and put them on her feet, which were abnormally large compared to most other girl's. Elphaba then grabbed a warm black robe from her closet as well and slipped it on. She tied the belt so it was secure. Without saying a word to Galinda, or leaving a note for that matter, Elphaba tip toed and crept out the door.

The chill night air caused Elphaba to shiver involuntarily. She crossed her arms over her chest to try and warm herself. It worked because soon the shivering ceased. She could not worry about shivering anyway because she had to fully concentrate on sneaking into the boy's dormitories.

During the day, it was fine for boys and girls to visit each other. At night, it was a different story. Guards remained outside the buildings. They had watch dogs (or Dogs? Elphaba wasn't really certain) with them.

When Elphaba was halfway across the brick walkway that led to all the buildings at Shiz University, she realized how big of a mistake she made. She knew that if she was caught, she could be suspended. Or worse – expelled. Madame Morrible would not appreciate it that her star pupil was outside after curfew, especially the fact that she was heading over to the boy's dormitories. Elphaba was going to turn around, but then she had a sort of epiphany, if you will. She wanted to do something for herself for once. She usually helped other people, mostly Nessa, because she knew she had to make good in order to meet the Wizard. But, what people did not know wouldn't hurt them, right?

Elphaba looked at the boy's dormitories. She scanned the first and second floor until she found the large window on the second floor that she recognized as Fiyero's. She knew it was his because it was at the corner of the building and she often saw Galinda ad countless other girls passing the window and looking up into it, trying to see if Fiyero was naked or not.

Elphaba picked up a small stone and closed it in her hand. She held it for a while, contemplating if she should throw it at his window to get his attention or not. _I'm doing this_, she thought as she threw the small stone. It hit the window with a faint ping. She waited a moment. There was no response. Elphaba picked up a slightly larger stone and threw it at the window, harder than she threw the last one. There was a dull _thunk _and within seconds, she saw a small light turn on in Fiyero's room.

Fiyero pulled back the blue curtains that covered his windows. He blinked several times.

"Elphaba, is that you?" Fiyero asked. He then let out a huge yawn.

"Yeah, it's me. I couldn't sleep." Elphaba was embarrassed. She knew that going there was a mistake.

"Most sane people are asleep at two in the morning." Fiyero sounded a little bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I should just go." Elphaba turned to leave.

"No, don't go. I was dreaming about you, actually," He admitted. This is what he thought about doing, but he was too afraid of being caught when sneaking into the girl's dormitories.

"Fine." Elphaba looked up at Fiyero.

"Hold on," he told the green girl, who was shivering because she did not have any proper clothes on.

Fiyero had what appeared to be a rope ladder.

"I brought this with me to Shiz, just in case I needed to sneak out. Or, in your case, sneak someone in," the Prince explained. Elphaba simply smiled at Fiyero and then climbed the ladder up into his room.


	7. Passion and Rest

Elphaba climbed the ladder that Fiyero cast down to her. Adrenaline was rushing through out her entire body from the moment she put one foot on the old rope ladder. Elphaba was never this adventurous. She usually did what she was told to do; the right thing to do. Just last week she would have never dreamed that she would be sneaking into the room of the most wanted boy at Shiz. Hell, that morning she would never have thought it either.

When Elphaba reached the window, Fiyero grabbed her hands to help her into his room. She stepped inside the large suite and looked around. There were Vinkus scarves in various colors and designs hanging all over the pale blue and white walls. Moving her eyes from the decorative walls to the floor, she saw mixes of dirty and rejected clothes lying in piles on top of the soft beige carpet. Next, Elphaba focused her eyes on the Prince's enormous bed. It had several pillows and a thick navy blue comforter. The comforter was thrown aside from when Fiyero investigated the rock that hit his window.

Fiyero noticed Elphaba looking at his bed. He grabbed her hand and entwined her emerald green fingers with his, pulling her over to his bed. They sat down and Fiyero rested his hand on Elphaba's thigh.

"So, here we are," Fiyero said, breaking the awkward silence that was between them since she had entered his room.

"Yeah, here we are," Elphaba repeated. She fixed her eyes on a small stain on the carpet, hoping that Fiyero would fill the air with more conversation so it would seem less uncomfortable between the two of them.

"So why did you come here?" Fiyero asked.

"I told you already," Elphaba said. "I couldn't sleep very well. And, I thought that I should see you and maybe we could talk about what happened earlier."

"What is there to talk about? I don't remember what happened earlier. I think I need you to refresh my memory." Fiyero smiled slyly and leaned in for a kiss. Elphaba was about to give in to Fiyero's tempting ways, but then she suddenly pushed him back.

"You know very well what I am talking about, Fiyero. Why did you kiss me? You have a girlfriend you know. Do you even have any feelings for me what so ever? Just, tell me now so I know whether I should just totally ignore these new, strange feelings that I have for you. I never felt like this before and it is making me go crazy." Elphaba's voice lost it's calm and cracked when she was holding back tears. She could not help crying, even though it was a sign of defenselessness, something Elphaba never showed. A tear rolled down her soft cheek cheek. Fiyero saw the tear and brushed it off with his thumb. Fiyero did not move his hand; he rested it on her face.

"Come here," he whispered. Fiyero cupped Elphaba's face in his palms and pulled her closer to him. She then kissed her. Elphaba did not delay with parting her lips so Fiyero could slip his tongue into her mouth. They lay back onto the bed and Fiyero was on top of Elphaba.

The two soon became intoxicated with pleasure from the feeling of their lips pressed against one another's and their bodies being so close. Fiyero untied the belt on Elphaba's robe and she slipped it off.

The kissing became more passionate. Fiyero ran his fingers through Elphaba's raven locks. He placed his other hand over the top button of Elphaba's night shirt. He looked her in her eyes; in a way asking her if it was ok. The green skinned beauty nodded, answering Fiyero's implied question.

Fiyero unbuttoned Elphaba's black pajama top as he kissed her neck. He moved his hands over her breasts, and a small moan escaped from her throat.

"Yero," Elphaba moaned. Fiyero smiled through the kisses at the mention of this new nickname she made up.

"Elphie," Fiyero said, using the only nickname he ever heard used for her.

They broke apart and Elphaba looked at Fiyero sternly.

"I'm going to put my shirt on and stop kissing you if you call me that one more time."

"Fine, I won't call you Elphie, I promise."

"Good," Elphaba said, and then she pulled Fiyero in for a round of more passionate kissing. Elphaba yanked Fiyero's shirt over his head. She ran her hand down his muscular chest and his six pack abs. Oh, the number of girls who would kill to see Fiyero like that!

Elphaba flipped Fiyero over so she was now on top of him. She grinned mischievously and left a trail of kisses down his chest and stomach, and back up to him mouth. Their hands wandered over each others bodies, exploring the places they have never been, even in their fantasies about each other.

Fiyero slipped his hand under the waistband of Elphaba's pajama pants. Elphaba did not protest. She let him move his finger inside of her, smiling slightly as he did so. She never had been with anyone like she was with Fiyero now. It was all so new to her. Yesterday, she was just grasping the concept that someone could actually be attracted to her, and now, she was letting Fiyero do as he pleased. Well, she did enjoy every last bit of it also.

* * *

After another hour of intense kissing and hand wandering, the pair broke apart.

"Yero, I think we should get some sleep. It's after 3 AM. We have class tomorrow."

Fiyero kissed Elphaba on the nose. He did not want this night to end. Fiyero wanted to freeze time so he and Elphaba could be together without the interruption of reality.

"I know. Are you staying here?" Fiyero asked. He waited a moment for her to reply, but she said nothing.

Elphaba knew she did not have to verbally answer him. She crawled under his warm navy comforter. Fiyero lazily smiled and went next to her. He wrapped her in his arms and kissed her temple sweetly. They curled up next to each other and had the best night's sleep that either of them had in months.


	8. Explanations and Coffee

**A/N**: Yes, It has taken me some time to updat, mainly because I have been extremely busy with forensics and colorgaurd. Anyway, here is the newest chapter. It is mostly a filler and it is not the best, but I needed it. Don't worry, the next few chaoters will thoroughly make up for it's suckiness. Also, check out my one shot I recently wrote, titled "My Dear Sister". I got no reviews on it and I want sme critique. So without furthur adeu, here is the newest installment of "It's Only A Crush, What Could Happen?"

**Disclaimer**: Blah blah, **don't own** blah blah **not m**ine blah blah **I'd be a lucky beyatch if I did** blah blah blah

* * *

The early morning sun shone through Fiyero's window, landing on the emerald cheek of Elphaba and filled her entire body with a warm sensation. She smiled into Fiyero's neck, where her head was comfortably resting. Her hand was on Fiyero's chest, which rose and fell to his rhythmic breathing. Elphaba could hear the steady beating of Fiyero's heart. That beating was a strange sort of early morning lullaby, making her not want to come to life and get ready for her full day of classes at Shiz.

Elphaba reluctantly opened one eye and looked at the large clock that was adjacent to the bed. It read 7:36. Her first class was not until nine that morning, so she had enough time to lay with Fiyero before worrying about rushing to her room to thrown on a new frock, brush her hair and teeth, and grab her books. She wrapped herself tighter around the Prince's body, causing him to slightly stir. Elphaba looked at him. His hair was tousled and stuck up and he had a pleasant expression on his face which made it look as if he was dreaming. That made Fiyero seem boyishly innocent, which Elphaba knew he was not. She placed a kiss on his temple and then Fiyero opened his eyes. He mumbled a drowsy 'good morning' to Elphaba and kissed her on the cheek.

"You never answered me last night," Elphaba whispered. She needed a direct answer from Fiyero about how he felt about her and about the situation that was present between the two of them. She needed that answer now.

"Elphaba," Fiyero started, "I do have feelings for you. Those feelings that I have are quite strong, stronger than I have ever felt towards a woman." Fiyero kissed her, hoping that it would end the conversation between them. Boy, he was wrong!

Elphaba pulled away angrily.

"There is always Galinda to think about. You can't go around having escapades with any one you chose, especially me, her best friend. Sometimes, you just have to think, Fiyero." The words stung Fiyero as soon as they left her mouth. He heard the expression 'truth hurts' but he never expected it to be like that. He knew that he needed to think, but he never was too good at it, the way Elphaba was. That was one of the countless reasons that he admired her.

Elphaba saw that she hurt Fiyero with her comment. Normally, she would not care because her truthful remarks tended to get her in trouble, but her feelings for him kicked in.

"I'm sorry, Yero. I just like things to be well thought out and planned so there aren't any dire consequences."

"I understand, El-," Fiyero stopped himself when he was about to use the name Galinda christened her with and made up his own. "Fae."

"What did you just call me?" Elphaba asked with a tone of happiness in her voice.

"I called you Fae. Since you don't like the other nickname, I made one up."

Elphaba kissed Fiyero passionately on the mouth.

"I love it."

Elphaba peeled the sheets off of her and headed towards the door.

"Leaving so soon?" Fiyero asked.

"I have to. I don't want Galinda to wake up and think I have been kidnapped or anything."

They said their goodbyes and Elphaba slipped out the door of Fiyero's room, attempting to be inconspicuous.

Elphaba opened the door to her room. _It really shouldn't be left unlocked_, she thought.

She tried to be quiet as she went to her bed but a mess of blonde curls leapt at her. Instead of her trademark pearly white smile, Galinda was wearing a stern expression, one that made her resemble Madame Morrible.

"Elphaba! Where in Oz sake were you? I got up to go to the bathroom and I look at your bed and you were gone. It was like you disappeared. I thought you went to the library but no one goes to the library at four in the morning, not even you, that's how long I have been up. I have been pacing back and forth since four AM, wondering where you were! Do you know how tired I am at four in the morning? Where could you have possibly gone at that Un-Ozly hour?" Elphaba never saw Galinda that mad. Galinda tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for Elphaba to answer.

"Funny for you to say something I was just…"

"Just what?" Hmm? What was that important? Huh? Why aren't you answering me Elphie? Answer me!" Galinda was talking unusually fast, and she was a fast talker to begin with.

Elphaba tried to think of an excuse through Galinda's unnecessary and hyper interrogation. After a moment of pondering, she thought of the perfect explanation.

"I went to go see Nessarose." Elphaba was pretty certain that Galinda would not believe that lie, still she said it anyways.

"Why? Nessa has Madame Morrible with her, so she should be perfectly fine." Galinda shifted her weight between her two feet, rocking back and forth. Elphaba looked around the room nervously and saw two empty coffee cups. Now she knew what Galinda was being so jittery. Galinda was chipper even without coffee, so her exaggerated actions almost scared Elphaba. Galinda was shaking from being over caffeinated as she waited for Elphaba's answer.

Elphaba was new to this whole lying thing, so she did not have her timing down right to answer Galinda, and Galinda was too caffeinated to sit around and wait for Elphaba's response. As she thought, it was as if Galinda was staring into her mind and soul. Elphaba became nervous because she did not want Galinda finding out what happened between her and Fiyero. It would completely crush the blonde. Before Elphaba gave a reason for 'visiting Nessa' Galinda spoke.

"I haven't got all day here, Elphie. I need to go through my extensive beautification process before I can even consider leaving the room."

"Alright, Galinda, since this interrogation is cutting into your precious time of utter vanity, I suggest that we drop the subject and leave it at the fact I was visiting Nessarose."

"Like, whatever," Galinda mumbled as she stormed into the bathroom to begin her hour long ritual of getting ready for the day.

Elphaba sat down on the corner of her bed and sighed. She did not think Galinda would have gotten this mad that she was not there. But, Elphaba realized that she would be worried too if she woke up and Galinda was missing with no note explaining her absence.

Reflecting on what had just happened, Elphaba learned two important things. One was to always leave a note if she had the urge in the middle of the night to visit Fiyero again, and the second was that if Galinda has had two cups of coffee, you do not want to have to explain yourself to her.


	9. Notes and Answers

**A/N**: Hello again! Yes, another new chapter. I am puuting out more than a cheap prostitute in Amsterdam! Tee hee. Anyway, this is chapter 9. Fiyero finally answers Elphaba's question. Oh, the last line that Elphaba says is a quote from my favorite episode of Gilmore Girls.

**Disclaimer**: Psht, if I owned Wicked, do you think I will waste my time writing fanfic instead of speanding my riches on various items I do not need? Exactly.

* * *

Fiyero looked in his large mirror over the bathroom sink. He was wearing only a towel, hair soaked from his recent shower. He had a half hour before class actually started, so he might as well have made himself look good, even though that did not require him to try too hard. He ran a comb through his lush head of golden hair and shook it. Eyeing himself in the mirror, he could say that he liked what he saw.

"You are one sexy beast!" Fiyero said to himself, raising an eyebrow, proving his own self absorption. Elphaba had been gone for only an hour, and he was the Fiyero he was around others; the man he pretended to be. He played along with it because he could see why he was so irresistible and why he had such an advantage in life. Sure, his money and social status helped, but with his dashing good looks, he could get away with murder, or messing with a certain green girl's emotions because he does not know how to answer her question properly. When would this boy ever learn?

Fiyero sifted through the piles of clothing on his floor, attempting to find a decent outfit. He settled on a pair of khaki pants and a navy polo shirt with the Shiz emblem on it, which he left unbuttoned. He had five minutes left to get to class, and he contemplated on skipping it but a little voice inside his head told him that he should go. It was Life Sciences anyway, so that meant seeing Elphaba without having to be glued to Galinda's side.

Fiyero grabbed his books and walked out the door. He admired everything around him that he saw on his way to the Life Sciences building. When he was least expecting it, a whirlwind of pink and blonde appeared by his side.

"Fiyero, dearest! I just got out of my class and I saw you walking along, no care in the world. Isn't it great that we got to meet up?"

"Positively wonderful, darling," Fiyero said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Of course, Galinda did not pick up on it.

"What are you doing now? Maybe we can go back to my room," Galinda said, insinuating that they would most likely be fooling around until her next class.

"Even though the thought of fooling around with you is quit tempting, I have to get to class in the next, oh, forty-five seconds," Fiyero said looking at his watch. He picked up his pace, now almost sprinting to get to the building.

"Dearest, I think you have a fever!" Galinda placed her head on Fiyero's forhead then he brushed it off quickly.

"What do you mean 'do I have a fever'?"

"I mean, you never usually care if you go to class or not and it has been ages since we, you know." Galinda made a hand gesture instead of actually saying 'sex'. Luckily, they reached the Life Sciences building just in time before Fiyero had to explain anything to Galinda, which was the last thing that was on his agenda. With a quick peck on the cheek goodbye, he left her and sat on the bench in the middle of the room next to Elphaba, just in time.

Elphaba did not look at Fiyero once the class had started. She simply stayed focused on what was on the board and she hung on the professor's every word, even though she did not agree wit ha word that he said. This public display of non-affection greatly annoyed Fiyero. He wanted her to look at him and simply acknowledge his presence.

While the teacher was explaining something Fiyero had absolutely no interest in what so ever, he poked Elphaba to try and get her attention. His attempt failed. Fed up with her not answering to his annoying poking, he decided to try and talk to her.

"Psst, Elphaba," Fiyero whispered. Elphaba turn towards him, looking aggravated.

"What do you want?" she snapped through her teeth, trying to be as quiet as she could.

"I just wanted to talk to you, you know, about last night and all"

"Can this possibly wait after class? I am trying to pay attention." Elphaba jerked her head away from him and turned her absolute attention to professor's lecture.

Fiyero needed a new approach. He took out a piece of parchment from his notebook and decided to write Elphaba a note. He scribbled furiously, filling up the half of the front of the piece of parchment. He then folded it nice and neatly, a rather pointless skill that he learned from Galinda, and passed the note to Elphaba.

Elphaba snatched the note from Fiyero, unfolded it, and read it.

_Fae, please listen to me. Are you mad at me? If you are, let me and try to get myself out of this. You are stubborn, so I know that if you are indeed angry with me, you will be for the longest time. I do not regret anything that happened between us and I will not regret anything that happens with us in the future. You are special to me. Even though you do not think it, you are the most beautiful woman I know, even more beautiful than Galinda. Must I keep trying to convince you how totally crazy I am for you? xox, Fiyero_

Elphaba continued reading all of what Fiyero had written. She smirked at a few grammar and spelling mistakes here and there, and then she wrote a response. She folded the note the same way Fiyero had, and then passed it to him from between her two fingers. Fiyero quickly took the note and read it.

_Yero, I am listening to you. And why you are so crazy about me is unfathomable but nonetheless, I am flattered. Yes, I admit, I am angry with you. I am angry because you never answered my straightforward question about your emotions. It is wrong to mess with someone's mind like you are doing. I will remain irritated with you until you have actually answered my question. You focus on your own life and pontificate about being a slacker, while I continue working. Yours, Elphaba._

Fiyero reread Elphaba's message, even going as far as to pull out a pocket dictionary to look up the words 'unfathomable' and pontificate' so he could understand the true meaning of it. Not begin able to accept the fact she was mad at him, he decided to write her again.

_Fae, I will answer your question if that is what you want. I kissed you because ever since the first moment I saw you at the Ozdust Ballroom, I knew you were different, but in a good way. I then felt some sort of spark between us the day we rescued the lion cub. I kissed you because I was attracted to you and I knew I felt something for you that I never felt for anyone, even Galinda. With Galinda it was more of a physical attraction, but with you it is an all over attraction. I am attracted to your beauty, your determined, fiery personality, you adorable smile, your passion, and your drive. I would not want you to ignore any feelings that you have for me because I know I could no longer live with myself if you did. Please, Fae, give me this chance. Love, Fiyero_

Elphaba took the note from his lap before he could even fold it. She read it, taking in every word. Them she got to the end Love, Fiyero. Love? Was it possible that she was loved by the handsome Winkie Prince? Satisfied by his answer, she rolled her eyes at Fiyero and smiled. The class was dismissed and all the Shiz students filed out of the room.

"Why did you roll your eyes at me?" Fiyero asked her.

"Because I love you, you idiot," Elphaba said seriously. Fiyero grabbed her and kissed her right in the middle of the classroom, not caring about who saw them together.

It was a very cute and touching display of affection, but it was a BIG mistake on Fiyero's part.


	10. Witnesses and Worry

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is on the shorter side. I admit, this is horribly written, but I had severe writers block towards the end of this chapter. Sorry it took so long to updat. Well, read and review! Toodles!**

**Disclaimer: It would be _wonderful_ if I was _popular_ and owned Wicked. But _I'm not that girl_ and I might as well just keep _dancing through life_.**

* * *

Luckily for Fiyero and Elphaba, almost all of the students were out of the room when he felt the urge to kiss her. The one student that was still there was the one that they had to worry the most about because he would surely tell his beloved Galinda of what he had recently witnessed. That snitch happened to be the very boy to tell Fiyero to follow his heart in the first place.

Boq could not believe his own eyes. He knew he had to tell Galinda at once because her boyfriend that she had trusted and had kissed the outcast who Galinda had befriended. He knew that when he told Galinda, she would be completely heartbroken. She would want a shoulder o cry on, and he would be there to comfort her. Boq thought that this devastating news could help him replace Fiyero and be with Galinda forever. _We deserve each other_, he thought, _and when she sees how I am there for her in her time of need while Fiyero is off dong Oz knows what with Elphaba, she would not be able to resist me._

Boq decided to approach the two who were still talking in the middle of the room. They were holding each others hands and were oblivious to his presence. He cleared is throat in order to draw attention to himself. Elphaba jumped, letting out a faint scream, and then she turned to face Boq.

"Boq, hi," Elphaba said, turning a darker shade of green from embarrassment, "have you been here the whole time?" Fiyero's eyes enlarged realizing that he could be in a serious dilemma if Boq had indeed been standing there all along. His fear was confirmed by Boq's high pitched voice.

"Why, yes Miss Elphaba, I have been her the whole time when you were kissing Miss Galinda's boyfriend." Boq said it almost as if it were a joke, as if he knew that he had the power in the situation because he could let the information that he knew leak and cause hell to rise between the collegiate friends.

"Boq, listen. You can't tell Galinda what you just saw," Fiyero pleaded.

"And why not? She would be impressed with my loyalty to her, a quality that you do not seem to have." Boq folded his arms over his chest, trying to seem tough. Fiyero stepped in front of him in an intimidating manner. He did not like when people gave him an attitude. He seized Boq by the shirt with one hand and held up his fist. Elphaba grabbed his arm, stopping him from punching Boq in the face. Fiyero unclenched Boq's shirt.

"Fiyero, what in Oz are you doing?"

"Fae, I am only doing this because I do not want him to tell Galinda." This was Elphaba's turn to get irritated. She placed her hands on her hips and stepped between Fiyero and Boq.

"Why don't you want to tell Galinda? You understand that she has to find out sooner or later. Why not now?"

"I don't want Boq to tell her now because it will cause unnecessary drama between her and me and drama between you and her also. Plus, he is only going to tell her so he can get in her skirt!" Boq's face turned the color of a chili pepper.

"I am not trying to do anything dishonorable with Miss Galinda! I simply love her."

"Okay, keep saying that. But Boq, I am the one that needs to tell Galinda what is going on with me and Elphaba, not you. Understand?"

"Yes. Now, if you excuse me, I have somewhere I have to be." Boq left in a hurry, leaving Elphaba and Fiyero all alone in the classroom.

After a moment of silence, Elphaba spoke.

"Do you think that Boq would tell her?"

"I doubt it. I think he is afraid that I will kick his ass if he lets it slip." They both laughed.

Fiyero took his arms and wrapped it around Elphaba's tiny waist. He placed a kiss on her temple.

"What was that for?" She inquired.

"It was for simply being you." Elphaba giggled, but it was not reassuring of her happiness.

The light-heartedness of the moment was broken when Fiyero and Elphaba's eyes met. He looked into Elphaba's dark eyes recognized that were filled with what he thought was worry. Elphaba never seemed to worry about anything, whether it was big or small. Truth be told, she was afraid. She was afraid of losing the only real friend she had, the only person who was truly there for, the only person who listened. Well, Fiyero was there for her now also, but it was not the same of having a girl that she could depend on because she never really had one due to her mother's death and Nessa finding her strange.

"I really think that I should be going," Elphaba said, flatly.

"Do you want to do something?"

"Yero, we just got caught by Boq. If we are continually spotted together, it would make people suspicious. Oz forbid that any word of it gets around to Galinda, she will slowly chop off our heads and place them on a silver platter. You can't just cheat on people."

"Thank you Elphaba for filling my mind with lovely pictures of my severed head."

"That was not the point!"

"Fine, Elphaba, what was the point of it all? Are you saying that this thing between us is completely wrong?"

"I was not saying it was wrong, I was saying it was wrong for you to cheat."

Elphaba straightened herself up. She smoothed out her dress with her palms, making sure that she looked somewhat decent and kept her eyes fixated on the floor of the classroom. She tried her hardest to not say anything because she always liked to have the last word in an argument, if she could call what was going on between her and Fiyero as an argument. Fiyero, who was just as stubborn as Elphaba, wanted to add something to the conversation.

"So then, you do not think this thing between us is wrong?" Fiyero asked, in reassurance.

"Are we a thing?"

"Darling, we're everything," Fiyero said.

And with that, Elphaba melted on the inside, knowing for once that she could experience true love, the thing she never thought that she would have, however long her life turned out to be.


	11. Anniversaries and Disloyalty

**A/N: Okay, sorry for the slight delay with this chapter. I had two colorgaurd competitions this weekend, so I was pretty busy. Anyways, in this chapter, the shit hits the fan! gasp Read it and tell me what ya think of it.**

**Disclaimer: I prayed to the Broadway gods for the rights to Wicked, but they still havn't answred me!**

* * *

Galinda Upland sat in her chair in front of her large lighted mirror. She tousled her hair with her fingers, loosening her lovely blonde tresses. She picked up a tube of pale pink lipstick and swiped it on her full lips, after which she rubbed them together. Her cheeks had just the right amount of rose colored tint to give her a slightly flushed look and her gold eye shadow and black mascara brought out her soft blue eyes.

Galinda stood up and twirled in front of the floor length mirror that was in the corner of the room and then examined herself from top to bottom. Her complexion was flawless. Her lavender and gold dress hugged her in all the right places, accentuating her curves. It was also the right length to show off her tones legs. On her feet, she wore open-toe lavender heels, which matched her dress. The final touch to the ensemble was the gold heart-shaped locket that Fiyero had bought her ages ago. She was the epitome of perfect and she did not need anyone to tell her that, even though people frequently did.

"Oh Oz, don't I look amazing, as always. I do not know what I would do if I did not look, well, not as cute as I do," Galinda said to herself in a vain manner once she approved of her over-all appearance.

There was one main reason that she wanted to look perfect tonight of all nights. It was here and Fiyero's anniversary. She was sure he did not forget it. They were together for three months. That is a reasonable amount of time for them to get serious. So, for their anniversary, Galinda told Fiyero they were going out at six o'clock like they normally do, not mentioning the fact that it was their anniversary. She wanted to act surprise when he showered her in affection and in gifts. After all, they deserved each other and she deserved to receive nice things from her loving, caring boyfriend who only had eyes for her.

Galinda eyed the clock. It was quarter to six. She was waiting anxiously for Fiyero to arrive and knock on the door. _He_ _couldn't have forgotten, could he?_ Galinda thought. They made these plans at least a week ago, right before Doctor Dillamond left, right before Fiyero started acting strange, right before he began to hang around with Elphaba…

_It couldn't be, could it? There could not be anything going on between Fiyero and Elphaba. There just can't!_ Galinda thought. She then brushed it off because it was too ridiculous to actually be true. There was nothing for her to worry about. Elphaba and Fiyero were not even close friends. They just studied together. Those two having a fling is almost as silly as a thought that the Wizard was not even wonderful or a farmhouse being carried in by a twister!

There goes that blissful blonde brain again!

Galinda decided to take matters into her own hands and meet Fiyero by his room for a change. It was not the best idea that the little cream puff ever had.

* * *

Back in Fiyero's room, things began to heat up.

After the scare of Boq seeing them, Elphaba and Fiyero decided to head back to his room. They were going to 'study' and Elphaba was going to 'tutor' Fiyero in all different subjects that he was struggling in. If there was an award for the biggest lie ever, they would have received it.

Elphaba and Fiyero were sprawled across his bed. Articles of clothing left a trail form the door to his large bed. The two were in their underwear and fervently kissing with no intention of stopping anytime in the near future. Their hands began to wander and their bodies pressed together in unison. If you could extract all the romance form a romance novel and empty it into a room, it would not compare to the passion Elphaba and Fiyero were generating.

Fiyero sucked on Elphaba's neck, enjoying the simple taste of her. Their little tryst was the highlight of Fiyero's day. He loved being with Elphaba, whether it was sexually or not. But now, bodies pressed together, he knew they were right.

In the back of Fiyero's mind, he knew that he was forgetting something. That nagging thought was the only thing keeping him from thoroughly enjoying the experience with Elphaba. While he was kissing Elphaba all over, he tried to remember what it was.

_Homework? No, I don't do that anyway. Get more condoms, just in case? Nope, I never ran out. Think Fiyero, think!_

Fiyero decided to forget trying to remember what he had forgotten because if he forgot it, it must not have been all that important in the first place. After all, he wanted to take pleasure in all that he was doing with Elphaba, _the real woman that he loved_

Elphaba's exoticness intrigued Fiyero so once he started he couldn't stop. That was what caused their simple good bye kiss after studying to escalade into where they were now. The pleasurable feeling that overflowed their bodies caused them to drown out the world around them.

* * *

Galinda walked to Fiyero's door. She thought about knocking but then figured it was no use because the suite was so large, he might not even hear her. Galinda reached into her purse and rifled through the contents until she found a small key to unlock Fiyero's door. The key was the one that was usually kept hidden outside in case if Fiyero ever lost his normal set of keys. Hey, she was his girlfriend and she had the right to go through his things and have the spare key. It was not stalker like. To Galinda, it was love, or some form of it.

Galinda placed the key in the keyhole and turned it slowly, opening the door to Fiyero's room. She entered, unaware of what she would find.

* * *

Oblivious to Galinda entering, Elphaba and Fiyero were still kissing amongst other things. Elphaba left a trail of kisses along Fiyero's chest and stomach, reaching his waist. Elphaba began to remove Fiyero's boxers so she could take him into her mouth but then stop when she heard a scream.

Both Fiyero and Elphaba jolted up and looked in the doorway of Fiyero's bedroom. There was Galinda standing speechless. Tears escaped from the blonde's eyes.

"Galinda, it's not what it looks like," Fiyero said.

"Not what it looks like? How can it not be what it looks like?" Galinda said through tears. Her boyfriend was cheating on her right in front of her and he had the nerve to say that it was not what it looked like.

Fiyero leapt up off of the bed and began to pull some clothes on while the mortified Elphaba began to get dressed.

"Galinda, please let me explain," he pleaded.

"Go right ahead," she spat. Now she wanted to know exactly what had been going on between Elphaba and Fiyero.


	12. Rage and Fights

**A/N: Uh oh! Insane chapter. My version of a catfight between Elphaba and Galinda. Things get bad. Oh, and there is an Ashlee Simpson reference in here becasue I am a dork and was listening to the song Boyfriend. Hehe. Well, enjoy this chapter. I would love criticism and appreciation for this chaoter in the form of reviews. YAY! Wow, this is a rather lenghtly author's note. Hmm. So without further adeu, here is the lastest chaoter to 'It's Only a Crush, What Could Happen?'**

**Disclaimer: As someone told me lately everyone deserves the chance to...buy Wicked...filthy lying whores! I couldn't buy it...**

* * *

Elphaba could not believe what had just happened. Fiyero was stupid enough to tell Galinda that nothing was going on. Well, she knew Fiyero was practically brainless, but not this much. Here they were, almost naked, having to explain themselves to Galinda.

Fiyero did not know what to say. Luckily, Elphaba jumped in with her ever-running mouth and tried to save both their asses from this humiliating situation.

"I'm sorry Galinda, it's my entire fault. I am the stupidest girl on the planet right about now." Elphaba was trying not to cry tears of humiliation and of rage. She hated that she got herself into this predicament. This is why she wanted Fiyero to actually tell Galinda that he wanted to be with Elphaba. Sure, at the time it would have caused a scene, but not one that was nearly as large as the one created when she found them in bed together.

"Elphaba how could you do this? You were supposed to be my best friend!"

"Galinda, don't blame Elphaba for-"

"Don't get me started with you Fiyero! You cheating lying son of a bitch! I can't believe you did this to me. We deserve each other. And, no offense Elphaba, but I am the pretty one! What were you thinking Fiyero? Nothing. You were thinking nothing like you always do. Do you know what day it is today? It's our Oz damn anniversary! That is why I was coming over here. It was supposed to be our special day but you are over here about to get a blow job from Elphie. A girlfriend never wants to see her boyfriend about to get anything sexual from anyone, especially her best firend. And now my make-up is all running from crying and..." Galinda stopped from her rhetorical argument to take a breath and let out more tears. Elphaba tried to sneak out the door. She wanted to deal with Galinda when she was calm, not hysterically crying and yelling at the two of them.

"Elphaba Thropp, where the fuck do you think you are going?!" This startled Elphaba. Galinda only cussed when she was really REALLY angry, and that rarely happened. This time though, she had a good reason to be.

The raging Galinda grabbed Elphaba by the arm and did something that no one would think the sweet innocent Galinda would ever do. She clenched her right hand into a fist and punched Elphaba in the face, hitting her nose. Blood poured out of Elphaba's nose and onto Fiyero's carpet. Fiyero tried to jump in the middle of the fight.

"Normally, I love girls fighting over me but this time, not so much. Can we discuss this reasonably?"

"Weaonbly?" Elphaba said holding her hand to her nose. "That bidge boke my nodes!" She could not speak right because blood was profusely pouring out of her nose. Elphaba wiped her bloody nose on her sleeve and raised her hand. It was her turn to hit Galinda. She was about to slap Galinda across the face when Fiyero grabbed it.

"Is this really necessary? I know I, we, fucked up big Galinda and you are devastated. But let's just try and talk now instead of having a catfight."

The words of reason did not work to well. The cream puff Galinda pounced onto Elphaba (and her very swollen nose), pushing her out the door. They rolled on top of each other, pulling each other's hair and hitting them. Elphaba spit on Galinda's face, causing Galinda to shriek.

Students began to pile out into the hallways of the dormitory to watch the catfight. People were cheering, some going as far as to bet on who would win, Galinda or Elphaba. (Many said Elphaba because Galinda would break a nail and her entire world would come crashing down).

The two girls continued to fight. Galinda dug her nails into Elphaba's arms, leaving red marks. They were screaming insults best friends would never say to one another.

"You filthy whore!" Galinda screamed at Elphaba.

"At least I am not a stuck up bitch!" Elphaba yelled.

The fight began to get out of hand and the loud screams of the bystanders were drawing more attention. Galinda's shoes were off and flung into the hallway and here dress was around her knees. Pfannee, ShenShen and the rest of the girls in Galinda's posse were disgusted by Galinda's sudden barbaric behavior and were trying to convince her to stop it immediately, but there pleads for her to do so were in vain.

Fiyero had left the fight to run and get Boq because he could not stop something that escaladed from a small catfight into an all out brawl all by himself. The only person Fiyero could think of asking for help was Boq. He ran through the hallways until he spotted him walking outside.

"Boq – help – Elphaba – Galinda," Fiyero gasped. He was out of breath from running.

"Fiyero, what in Oz name is going on?" Boq asked.

"Galinda caught me with Elphaba and things got out of hand. I need you to come help break up the fight."

"What fight?" Boq inquired.

"You'll see soon enough."

The two boys rushed back to the sight of the fight. Elphaba was straddling Galinda, hitting her in the chest; Galinda was fighting back by tugging on Elphaba's long raven hair.

Fiyero dashed to Elphaba and pulled her off of Galinda, still kicking in the air in a futile attempt to hit the blonde. Boq, without being told, scooped Galinda up and brought her to the opposite side of the room.

"I almost had her," Galinda pouted.

"What were you doing?" Boq asked the very mad Galinda.

"Well, little Miss Elphaba Thropp is a no good rotten boyfriend stealer! She wanted to do this to me!"

"Don't put words in my mouth; I didn't steal your boyfriend!" Elphaba shouted at her.

"You sure as hell didn't!" Galinda spat.

"I didn't. He never belonged to you. He doesn't love you. He loves me." Elphaba broke into hot, angry tears, the tears you have when you are extremely frustrated and you think that nothing could get better.

Elphaba's words hit Galinda harder than any blow of Elphaba's emerald fists. It was a harsh reality that Galinda had to face, but she had to face it none the less. She began to cry into Boq's shoulder, and he wasn't protesting it.

As the girls began to calm down and the students began to clear, Madame Morrible walked over to the scene of the fight.

"Miss Upland and Miss Thropp, come with me!" said the stern headmistress, grabbing both girls by the wrists and taking them to her office.

Things were not looking well **at all**.


	13. Expulsions and Invitations

**A/N: Yes, I know. Long delay. Truth was, I had a mix of writers block and insane activity schedual. But anyway, thank you for all the reviews on the last chapter. YEs, I know it did not seem very Galinda'like for her to be cursing, but you would be mad too if you saw your best friend and your boyfreind getting it on. Hehe..so anyway. Here's the latest installment of my fanfic. Reviews help me know how to improve my story, so keep them coming!**

**Disclaimer: Just for this moment...as long as i pretend Wicked's mine...i'm in exctacy...she how bright i shine!**

Galinda and Elphaba trudged behind Madame Morrible, heads bent in shame. Sure, their public display of un-affection seemed necessary at the moment but as they followed the old Headmistress into her office, heads turned and whispers and rumors started to accumulate.

_Elphaba tried killing Galinda._

_I always knew she was a freak._

_Morrible is expelling Elphaba, but giving Galinda special privileges._

_Elphaba is being sent to be dealt with by the Wizard. That's how bad she is._

_She tried sacrificing Galinda. Thank Oz Fiyero got in the way of that._

_Galinda would never start a fight. It was that green bean._

Madame Morrible and the girls approached the door to her office. Elphaba took a deep, calming breath. This was the last thing that she needed. If she was expelled from Shiz, her father would completely disown her, not just ignore her like he usually does. As Morrible turned the glass knob of the door, regret of recent actions flooded Elphaba's body. She was much smarter than to engage in a fight with her now ex best friend. Love can make you do some bizarre things.

The three entered the office. Portraits of former headmasters and headmistresses lined the walls. A mahogany bookshelf contained numerous manuscripts about schooling, politics, and various other subjects. A lamp shone light directly onto Morrible's large desk that was covered in paperwork. Morrible took her seat in the maroon upholstery chair behind the desk. Galinda and Elphaba took the smaller seats.

"Miss Thropp and Miss Upland, I am outraged by your unladylike behavior," Madame Morrible said firmly. "You are the last two students I would ever imagine engaging in such barbaric behavior. You are two of my most gifted students. Please, do tell me what was done to start this, what shall we call it, scene?"

Elphaba and Galinda did not answer. They kept their heads bent and looked at their hands that were folded in their lap. How would they explain the fight to Morrible? It would be foolish to tell her it was over a boy, but they had no choice.

Morrible cleared her throat as she waited for an answer. Neither one of them opened their mouth; they were ashamed of their exploit.

"Well, if neither one of you will confess the cause, I will take disciplinary action immediately." Morrible looked at the girls coldly, as if she was trying to read their thoughts and learn of the cause of the fight herself. Galinda and Elphaba looked at each other nervously, but kept quiet. Madame Morrible furthered the one sided conversation by explaining Shiz's strict disciplinary consequences.

"Shiz University is one of the most prestigious in all Oz. It is looked at as a school for the brightest and most talented. We do not want the reputation of the school tarnished by a fight between two immature schoolgirls. There is a no tolerance policy for these public brawls. I am afraid that your fight is grounds for expulsion…"

"Madame Morrible, please!" Elphaba pleaded. "You can not expel me. I was sent here to care for my sister Nessarose. My father would be so ashamed if I was expelled. All I ever wanted was to attend a higher learning establishment. And you said it yourself; I have talent that could help me work with the Wizard one day!"

"Madame Morrible," Galinda said, coolly. "Do you honestly want to expel me of all people? My parents have donated countless amounts of money to Shiz. They will not stand for this! And plus, everyone loves me here." Galinda whined.

Madame Morrible leaned back into her chair to listen to the pleas of the young girls. This is what she wanted. She wanted to know how much they wanted to stay at Shiz. She would never actually expel them, especially not Elphaba. Oh no. She needs Elphaba if she wants her plan to turn out perfectly.

A faint smile drew across Morrible's lips.

"Alright, I will not expel either of you. But consider this meeting as a warning. If I catch either of you doing anything like this ever again-"

"Oh no, it will never happen again ma'am" Galinda said, shooting a dirty look at Elphaba when she Morrible looked away.

"I will never engage in this type of behavior again," Elphaba promised the elderly Headmistress.

"Wonderful. Miss Upland, you may leave. Miss Thropp, stay here for a moment." Galinda smiled at Madame Morrible and kicked Elphaba's ankle under the desk, signaling the fight between them was long from over.

Elphaba was nervous. What did she do now? Morrible walked into another room that was adjacent to her office. While waiting, Elphaba tapped her fingers anxiously on the desk. She tried taking deep, calming breaths, but they did not help. She wanted to know why she was still there; Morrible just said that she was off the hook.

Madame Morrible entered her office, carrying a small, green envelope. Elphaba's eyes widen once she saw the regal gold seal. It had to be something from the emerald city!

Madame Morrible sat back down in the red chair behind her desk. She held the envelope and ran her fingers over the seal. She smirked, delaying her opening of the envelope to increase Elphaba's excitement that was easily readable in her face.

"Madame Morrible, what is that, if you don't mind me asking?" Elphaba wanted to tear the letter right out of her old hands and rip it open herself. After her recent display of behavior, she realized that that would not have been the best choice.

"This, my dear, is a letter from the Wizard _himself_," Madame Morrible said, emphasizing the last word.

"The Wizard? It really is from the Wizard?"

"Yes, it is. And do you want to know what it says?" Morrible taunted.

"I would love to, if you wouldn't wind."

"See for yourself." Madame Morrible handed the letter over to Elphaba. She scanned itin awe. She carefully opened the letter, for she did not want to rip anything. She wanted to save this letter forever. For once, she might get something good.

Didn't she think that with Fiyero?

Elphaba removed the letter from its green casing and read it, smiling as she did so.

"Well?" Morrible asked.

"So when should I pack?" Elphaba asked, giddy as a young school girl. She was going to meet the Wizard!


	14. Packing and Departures

**A/N: Ok! So this is a very crucial chapter. Elphaba makes a big discision. DONT WORRY! THIS IS NOT THE END!! It's far from it. I at least have 6 more chapters planned out so far and there will be more. So read and find out what I am talking about here. Review if you would like to. The reviews actually halp my story.**

**Disclaimer: I could wile away the hours confirmin with the flowers, consultin with the rain...Oh my head I'd be scratching while my thoughts were busy hatching... ff I only own Wicked. (result of listening to Wizard of Oz soundtrack)**

* * *

Elphaba ran back to her room, envelope in hand, completely forgetting the earlier occurrences that day. She was going to meet the wonderful Wizard. She was going to meet the one person who could change everything. She could tell him about Doctor Dillamond and her views on Animal rights. She could learn from him and maybe, just maybe, he could take her under his wing. Her powers could help her future be unlimited when she is standing there with the Wizard. Her dreams were all coming true. She might not even have to go back to Shiz!

But then there was Fiyero to think about…

The only man she has ever come to love and, more importantly, the only man who has loved her back. What would he think? Surely, she could not just take off without telling him. He was her boyfriend for Oz sakes. He was her boyfriend alright, but their love caused them to suffer some consequences. He would be out of his mind to give up his schooling and go with her, but that was probably the choice he would make.

Then there was Galinda to think of too. Elphaba knew that she crushed Galinda with her poor choice of continuing her romance with Fiyero while he was still dating her. She was the only friend Elphaba really had. Sure, they started out loathing each other and went back to that horrendous feeling again, but there was still hope their friendship could be rekindled one day, when everything blew over. Maybe they can even work together with the Wizard, since Galinda is taking sorcery with Madame Morrible, at Elphaba's request.

Who said that she couldn't dream?

Elphaba opened the door cautiously, afraid if Galinda was in there and still angry. (Which she was certain to be since she tended to act her shoe size, not her age and Galinda has _very_ small feet). Elphaba poked her head into the door to find the room empty, just as Galinda left it earlier. Her perfume still lingered in the air, giving Elphaba a slight headache. There was a date book on Galinda's bed. The day's date was circled in pink pen and read 'Fiyero + Me Anniversary!' The conscience in the back of Elphaba's mind, which she frequently ignored because her father told her it was a sign of having a soul, was telling her that she should apologize to Galinda immediately. She never listened to it before, so what was the point of listening to it at this particular moment?

Elphaba needed to get away from all of this. She had the magic ticket right in her hand.

Knowing the solution to her problem, Elphaba headed towards her small closet that was across from her pathetic excuse for a bed. She removed her suitcase. It hadn't seen the light of day since the day of Elphaba's arrival at Shiz, and the collection of dust of top of it told that story. She opened her suitcase and drew a deep breath. She knew that this was what she had to do.

Elphaba began ripping her clothes off the hangers in the closet. She did not worry about damaging any of the worn in articles of clothing. They were not that exquisite in any way shape or form, so she did not mind. Elphaba flung the clothes onto the bed. She made sure everything was emptied from her closet.

She folded the clothes as small as she could so she could fit everything in the only suitcase she had. She packed everything in sight – her dresses, her other pair of shoes, a few books, and the silly hat Galinda gave her. She contemplated whether to bring it or not, because it would always remind her of when they became friends. She decided to pack it because one day she could look at it and not feel sick.

As she continued packing, she could not help but think of all the mixed emotions she was experiencing. She was angry at Galinda for the fight. She felt guilty for being with Fiyero when Galinda was technically still with them. She was still over the moon with Fiyero's love for her. But, the feeling that was strongest of all was the feeling of remorse for herself because she was going to leave all that she knew behind.

Elphaba swiped the last of her possessions – the green bottle of miracle elixir that was her mothers – and left her room, possibly for the last time. The hallways were unusually silent as she made her way back to Madame Morrible's office. Once arriving at the door, she raised her hand and knocked three times with force that could have broken the door down.

"Come in," she heard Madame Morrible call. Elphaba left her bags in the doorway. She did not want to alarm Madame Morrible and have the old carp talk her out of leaving.

Elphaba cautiously opened the door to the now familiar office and stepped in. Madame Morrible looked up from a paper she was reading. She motioned for Elphaba to sit down.

"Oh no, that's alright, I don't need to sit. I just have a question." Elphaba played with her hands while waiting for Madame Morrible's reply.

"And what may the question be?" asked Madame Morrible. She moved papers around on her desk and moved books back onto her bookshelf.

"I was just wondering," Elphaba said in an almost whisper, afraid of anyone hearing, "when am I allowed to leave to go to the Emerald City?"

Madame Morrible smirked. Her plan was working. She did not want to seem too desperate and to happy to send the little green brat off. She walked over to Elphaba and rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Anytime dear, anytime."

That was all Elphaba needed to know. She said a quick thank you and a goodbye and grabbed her suitcase. She was leaving tonight and no one could tell her not to. Even though she did not want to tell anyone she was leaving, she knew she had to do one thing. She found a piece of paper and wrote in her neatest handwriting: I will always love you – Elphaba. She slipped the paper under Fiyero's door and was off.

The nearest train station was not too far. She had some money saved, so she contemplated on renting a carriage, but she decided she could get there quicker by foot. The sooner she could get to the Emerald City and out of Shiz, the better.

Typically, Elphaba would take a more mature approach than running away. She was always told that running away was not the answer. It did not matter anymore. She was going to be a new person; a person that was not always looked down upon because of her beliefs or her skin color. She was going to be somebody.

Elphaba reached the train station and bought the cheapest ticket she could. She got on the rain and watched the large buildings of Shiz that were already in the distance shrink even more. The night wrapped around her and she fell into a deed dreamless slumber.

With one train ride, Elphaba's life changed forever.


	15. Changes and Terrorists

**A/N: yes, i know, long time. i haven't even been in the state that much. between trips and preparing for final papers, i have no free time! but here is this short little transitional chapter. it basically sums some things up. be prepared for a big reunion followed by big drama in the following chapter! Review. 3**

**Disclaimer: No chance, no way, i won't say it. No no. This scene won't play, I won't say _I don't own Wicked._**

* * *

It is truly extraordinary how one choice can change the lives of various people forever. The night Elphaba left caused a mixture of feelings to those close to her. Nessarose felt abandoned and a hatred for her once helpful sister grew. Galinda at first was indifferent about the whole situation. She was gone, so why did her life have to change? Slowly, she learned that absence truly does make the heart grow fonder and the absence of her best friend took its toll on her emotions. She mourned the wicked. Fiyero was devastated when he found the note that was strategically slipped under his door. He knew that in his heart he would always love the green girl and no one, no matter how beautiful, wealthy, popular, or intelligent they were could replace his Elphaba.

During the remaining years at Shiz, they all learned to get by without Elphaba. Galinda changed her name to simply Glinda in honor of Dr. Dillamond. She graduated top of the class, with help of her parents' money no doubt. She excelled in sorcery, proving Madame Morrible completely wrong. Glinda took rise as a social figure in Oz. The offer for it was a joint offer made my Madame Morrible and the Wizard. They wanted her to keep an eye out for them in the north in Gillikin, to be a sort of 'Adept' and report anything back. Everyone came to love Glinda 'The Good'.

Fiyero had indeed changed for the better. His grades improved and his professors were impressed with how he was so outspoken with politics (surely a trait of Elphaba's that had rubbed off on him.) He got back together with Glinda, asking for her forgiveness. Glinda took some time but them turned around. Fiyero thought that it was good to be with someone who missed Elphaba as much as he did, no matter how wrong it really was. Fiyero became head of the Gale Force after graduation. It was his plan to help find Elphaba and bring her to safety before the rest of the guard found her. His efforts were a failure for the longest time.

Nessarose graduated Shiz a year after Fiyero and Glinda did. Her father fell ill and died of the same caused by Elphaba leaving and causing havoc in the Emerald city. She took charge as the Governess of Munchkinland. She was known as the Wicked Witch of the East because of her strict rule. Boq stayed with her with hopes that Glinda would love him the way he loved her for the longest time. He lost his heart to her the moment he saw her but she had yet to return it. Boq was a servant to Nessarose, hating every moment of it. He wished that Nessa's shoes would just become enchanted and make her walk already so he could leave her. His love for her was as artificial as Glinda's smiles were when she was trying to please a crowd.

And now about Elphaba: she was the one who changed the most. Her meeting with the Wizard did not go as planned. He wanted her to read from the ancient Grimmerie and give his monkey servants wings. Elphaba hated that she had to hurt the innocent monkeys (or were they Monkeys?) so she ran out and threatened to expose the Wizards evil plans to all of Oz. He tried to capture her but Elphaba took the Grimmerie and the little knowledge of sorcery that she knew and hopped on a broom to escape. Madame Morrible and the Wizard then deemed her 'wicked' and a 'menace to society.' Elphaba left them behind and defied gravity, letting no one in all of Oz bring her down.

Elphaba lived by flying from one place to the next under the cover of darkness. She only stayed in a place no longer than she absolutely needed to. She covered herself from head to toe so little of her envy colored skin was seen. One sight of it would give her away because as far as she knew, she was the only green girl in Oz. She lived in rented out rooms above inns, the only name she gave was 'Fae'. When a room could not be found, she took residence in a cave or other camping site, befriending the Animals in hiding as she went along.

Life as a fugitive was not so harsh for Elphaba. She grew into a woman. Her newly acquired curves and wavy hair made her wish she could see Fiyero just one more time. _He would eat his heart out_ she thought. It was true. She looked as more beautiful than she ever did at Shiz. Her father would be proud that she finally was out of her awkward stage. Little did she know, she was causing her father to suffer from the shame of having his eldest daughter be wanted by the Gale Force for being a 'terrorist'.

A terrorist – that is what she was called. What horrible deeds did she really commit? She was intelligent, one of the brightest students to ever attend Shiz University with an uncanny ability for sorcery. She rescued a poor, helpless lion cub when that evil new professor took the position of Dr. Dillamond. She took care of Nessarose day in and day out; wheeling her around to every place she wanted to go. Sure there was that teeny little slip of wickedness when she was with Fiyero behind Galinda's (or was it Glinda now?) back. Other than that, she thought that she did the right thing. She was pretty good for someone who did not have a soul.

It was four whole years since Elphaba had last seen her friends from Shiz. Four years since she experienced love. Four years since she spoke with her best friend. Four years since she left everything that she knew behind. She did not think that she would see any of those people again. She was very wrong. Just outside the new inn she was residing in the Emerald City, and important press conference was taking place with none other than Glinda the Good and her new fiancé.


	16. Pancakes and Waffles

**A/N: I'm on a roll baby! I am now making up for all that time with no new updates. So here it is. the next chapter. Foyero has a dream and then gets a rude awakening by his girlfriend. Oy vey. Hehe. This was a fun and easy chapter to write. I know, not the drama I promised, but all of that would be coming soon enough, you will see. I hope you all enjoy it. Reviews help me work on my story.**

**Disclaimer: opens Grimmerie Eleka nahmen nahmen ah tum ah tum disappointed...ok...I don't need a spell to save Fiyero...I need one to get me the rights to Wicked!

* * *

**

_She was there in the Emerald City. Her figure was lean and covered in black, leaving nothing exposed to the elements. She had a look in her eye that he was more than familiar with. It was the look of longing for him, the look she had in her eyes when she wanted one more touch, one more kiss, one more moment of intimacy between them before he had to rejoin Glinda. A smile was absent from her countenance. Even though it was not unusual to see her that way, something was definitely different. Her frown made her look as if she was mourning. Mourning over what, he did not know. He ran out of the crowd of people to try and grab her hand, but she fled. She ran as fast as she could. He chased her, leaving behind every thing that he knew. One more day with her; that was all that he wanted. He finally caught up with her and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him and whispered 'What took you this long'. They closed their eyes and leaned in for the kiss he had been waiting four years to experience again._

Fiyero woke up to the chatter of Glinda and her stylist getting her ready for the upcoming press conference. _Why must they do this at this unOz-ly hour of the morning?_ He tried pulling his pillow over his head to drown them out but it was of no use. Nothing could drown them out. Still, he kept his eyes tightly closed and longed to retreat back into his dream land or last night. _Five more minutes _he begged to himself. He wanted to finish off his dream before he was forced to take on the day. He wanted to see her, even if it was only when he was in a lifeless state.

Fiyero stretched his toned arms over his head when he came to the realization that sleep, even five more minutes of it, would be simply impossible. He stepped out of bed and wrapped his emerald satin robe around himself and slipped his feet into tan slippers. He walked into the large bathroom of the hotel suite where Glinda was trying out a new hairstyle. He wrapped his arms around her neck and placed a small yet lovely kiss on her forehead.

"Good morning dearest," chirped Glinda. She was a ray of sunshine even that early in the morning.

"Good morning. What time do you have to go to this conference?' Fiyero asked, grabbing a cup of coffee that was prepared for him and pulling out a menu for room service. He was trying to decide between pancakes or waffles when Glinda gave him information that ruined his whole entire day.

"Well, we have to be there at ten o'clock." She smiled at him and he spit out the hot coffee he just attempted to drink. He dropped his menu on the floor. Pancakes and waffles would have to wait.

"Wait, wait, wait! What do you mean 'we'? I thought you were the one who had to go out there all smiley and bubbly and raise the spirits of the manic depressant citizens of the Emerald City! I never agreed to do anything."

"Darling, please, not in front of my stylist," Glinda said through her teeth. She motioned for her impatient stylist to exit the bathroom so she and Fiyero could have a talk. Fiyero was aggravated that he was always dragged into things without his consent.

"Now, Glinda, listen to me. I do not feel like going out there and trying to lie to every one!" Fiyero said sternly to his long-time girlfriend.

Glinda tapped her foot on the ground. Her pink satin robe was loosely tied, revealing her choice of lingerie for the day. Fiyero could not help but notice; he was a twenty three year old man for Oz sake!

Glinda noticed him staring and quickly tightened the sash on her robe. Fiyero's made a fake disappointed face.

"I ma not letting your unhealthy sexual appetite get in the way of our little discussion. Now tell me what is so bad about going out there, saying a few words, smiling, and then getting our picture taken?"

"Well, for starters, publicity is not my thing. I do not need to be featured in a column to be happy unlike you do." Glinda's eyes widened.

"Ok, so what if I like being the center of attention? Who said it was a bad thing?" Glinda raised her voice and flailed her arms. This was the last thing that Fiyero needed. He did not want a huge blow out right now, but he could not help but argue.

"Elphaba never liked attention," Fiyero muttered, looking at the floor. There she was, occupying his thoughts again.

"What was that?" Glinda said, raising her hand to her ear for dramatic affect.

It was not like Fiyero was obsessed with Elphaba. He just thought about her a lot lately. In his mind, he constantly compared the actions of his love with his girlfriend. Comments about her slipped out, as if the Elphaba section of his brain had a mind of its own. Luckily, Glinda ignored what he said about her and denied that he could possibly still be in love with their green friend.

Fiyero lifted his head and smiled at Glinda. He walked over to her and tried to wrap his arms around her waist. She pulled back.

"You are not going to win this fight that easily," the blonde muttered. She walked over to the mirror and examined how her hair looked.

"You look beautiful," Fiyero complimented her, trying to make her happy again. She scooped up her make up off of the shiny bathroom counter. Before exiting, Glinda jabbed one of her slender, French-manicured fingers into Fiyero's muscular chest.

"You will go out there with me and make me look good. Understand?" She gave him no time to answer before leaving the bathroom.

Fiyero sank to the floor and rubbed his temples with his finder tips. What if the dream last night was some sort of message? If he had run after Elphaba the morning after he got her note, his life would have been…easier. No press conferences, no nagging girlfriend. He would be with her, the only woman that he truly loved. He had made his choice and it was to stay with Glinda, no matter what troubles it brought him at this point.

He got off of the bathroom floor and went to the closet, avoiding contact with Glinda. That was easy, since she was getting her make up applied flawlessly. He got his Gale Force uniform out of the closet and began to dress himself for his long day at the press conference, perfect boyfriend to his perfect and flawless Glinda the Good.

Pancakes and waffles would have to wait until another day.


	17. Waiting and Wishing

**A/N: Yes, now I am updating daily, which I think is so fun. With my free time I have this weekend, I decided I should spend it working on this fic because ideas for it just keep on popping in my head! But, after this chapter, I will have to move this fic into the land of the RATED M's! Yes, there is one sex scene earlier but I tried to let it slide under the rug. And there are more of those scenes to come. Personally, I think this is one of my personal best chapters. I hope you all enjoy. And, look for this in rated M's. Review so I know what you are thinking about this chapter. **

**Disclaimer**: blah blah blah **don't own** blah blah blah **not mine** blah blah blah

* * *

Elphaba stepped onto the street that was newly paved with golden yellow brick. She pulled the hood of her clock over her head and just above her eyes. The scarf wrapped around her face left only her eyes exposed. Her elegant raven hair was pulled neatly back into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. Her cloak cascaded over her shoulders and her simple black frock. She sported black combat boots with thick soles. Their usual mud covered surface was cleaned up for once. Over all, Elphaba looked like an ebony cyclone took her in and spit her back out. Emerald City was no place for an emerald girl. 

Elphaba ran the list of tasks she had to do that day over and over through her head. She was only going to stay in the city for about two more days. Then it was on with her usual routine of packing her few belongings and leaving, taking flight in the night sky, the pale moon and gleaming stars her only light.

It was chilly outside. Storm clouds gathered in the horizon, threatening all who were outside. Despite the intimidating weather, people of the Emerald City droned to the city square. For what absurd social gathering, Elphaba did not know. She decided that she had to investigate for herself.

The wind picked up and Elphaba clenched her cloak around herself tighter. She gritted her chattering teeth and marched her way up to the crowd. She stood on tip toe to try to see over the men and women in the horde in front of her. All she could see was a small stage with a microphone. Apparently, the day's entertainment had not arrived yet.

Elphaba pushed her way through the throng so she was in front and close to the action which would take place on the stage anytime now. She scanned her surroundings. Reporters from every magazine and newspaper imaginable were present, microphone in hand. Paparazzi stood by the side. They were obviously waiting for some one of high importance to make their appearance.

Just then, a carriage pulled up to the square. The driver went to the side to escort the passengers out of the carriage and onto the stage. The driver opened the door, bowed, and extended his hand to reach a small pale one with perfectly manicured fingernails. The woman stepped out. She was clad in a light greenish-blue dress with one long sleeve. A skin toned sparkling glove rose up the other arm. The woman's blonde tendrils were swept up and a hat was placed on top of her head. An older woman followed her, wearing a tight green dress with feathers, a poor fashion choice on her part. The last to exit the carriage was a young man. He was handsome, wearing a Gale Force uniform. The different badges signaled that he was a high rank, possibly even captain of the guard. Theses were the people that every one was waiting for.

When they stepped onto the stage, Elphaba immediately recognized them. The blonde was none other than Glinda the Good. _The high class life really suits her_, Elphaba thought. The older woman was the despicable Madame Morrible. Elphaba clenched her gloved fists, wanting nothing more than to strangle her.

Elphaba's breath hitched in her throat and her heart skipped a beat. She was feeling light headed by the mere sight of him. The man in the Gale Force uniform was none other than her Prince Charming. Fiyero was right in front of her. She wanted to jump on top of him right there and smother him in kisses and whisper 'I love you' in his ear like she used to. Then they can go off together, forgetting this rally of nonsense, and make love once more. Her heart ached for him for so long and now she could have him again .But, life is not that easy. _Don't wish, don't start_, Elphaba thought. He probably forgot all about her.

Elphaba backed away from the stage. She did not want to be in front of it anymore. Still, she stood there, hanging on every word that had escaped Glinda's mouth.

"Fellow Ozians, as terrifying as terror is, let us put aside our panic for this one day and celebrate!" Glinda clasped her hands together and assured the crowd that everything was alright. The lights from the cameras were flashing constantly and the shouts of 'Who are you wearing?' and 'Who did your hair?' were all around her. Elphaba watched in the shadows as Glinda kept on smiling. Then, Fiyero stepped up to the microphone.

"I became captain of the guard to find her…" she heard him begin. Oh no. Could he have possibly changed and joined the group of people who wanted her dead?

"No, being engaged!" Madame Morrible sang out. A banner that read 'congratulotions' was hung by the stage.

Engaged. They were engaged. He must have been truly happy with Glinda. Elphaba still was puzzled over how she could take him back after he cheated on her. Life was full of mysteries.

After Ozians shouted viscous rumors about her, she looked on as Glinda pulled Fiyero away from the stage. It looked at if they were arguing. After tears nearly leaked from Glinda's pale blue eyes, Fiyero ran off.

"You know me, I'm always happy," he said. He was running in Elphaba's direction. She had to hide.

Fiyero rubbed his head. He was engaged now to the most wanted woman in all of Oz. Well, technically Elphaba was the most wanted woman, but not in the same was as Glinda. Still, Fiyero lost his heart to Elphaba the moment she first opened her mouth.

His whole life was set for him. He was captain of the guard, the one person to capture Elphaba and kill her. He was then to marry Glinda and live as her arm candy for events like these. It did not want any of that to happen.

He darted down the yellow brick road. He had to get away from all of the rumors that were being spread about Elphaba. Water could melt her? Please. He knew very well that she could be thrown into a lake and be fine. An extra eye? Whatever. He studied her face long enough to know she only had two of the most beautiful eyes ever.

Turning into an ally way he saw her. It looked like the woman from his dream, entirely clad in black. She looked back at Fiyero with that look of longing in her eyes that he knew all to well and then quickened her pace after their eyes met.

"Elphaba," Fiyero said softly.

He sprinted after her. He could not let her get away. Fiyero made it through various alleys and streets, turning into the places where Elphaba thought that she lost him. This was the one race he was determined to win.

We followed Elphaba as she ran into an inn and up the stairs into a small room. She shut the door behind her, not knowing that Fiyero was only paces behind.

He stood at the door and contemplated. Should he barge in on her? It could change the course of his entire life. It was the biggest decision he had to make. Back in the square, Glinda was still waiting for him to return, smile, and pretend everything was fine and that they were truly happy. That was a lie almost greater than the Wizard's lie of being wonderful.

Fiyero contemplated for another moment. He placed his hand on the door knob and turned it. It was left unlocked. He slowly walked into Elphaba's tiny room. The bare walls and minimal belongings made it clear that she was not intending to be there long. The Grimmerie was open on the table and her broom was propped up against the wall. The pointed black hat that Glinda once gave her was on the floor in a heap with what must have been the few clothing items she had.

Elphaba was by the stove making a pot of tea. The water in the sink was running loudly, masquerading Fiyero's presence. He stood still and admired her from behind for a moment. He longed to run his hand down the curve of Elphaba's waist again. He wanted to undo the tight bun and run his fingers through her lovely locks. He wanted to push her on the bed and make love to her like it was their last day alive.

He finally got the nerve to creep up behind her. Fiyero placed his hand gently on her shoulder. Elphaba's lips turned up into a small smile.

"What took you so long?"


	18. Meetings and Promises

**A/N: Here's a new chapter for you all to enjoy. If the chapters arent coming out as fast, it is because I am working on a short RENT fic. It is only eight chapters and a short epilogue. So don't worry, soon I will have more posted. I lied about moving it to the rated M's. I'll do it next chapter, I swear. So Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Star light star bright first star I see tonight I wish I may I wish I might have this wish I wish tonight: I WISH I OWNED WICKED DAMMIT! But alas, not mine...yet.**

* * *

Elphaba and Fiyero lay naked, tangled together in the thin sheets on her bed. Elphaba's head was resting on Fiyero's muscular chest, a place where she felt perfectly comfortable. He brushed of the beads of perspiration that trickled down her forehead after their latest escapade. The only noise was the sounds of their breathing and the beating of their hearts that longed for each other after all that time apart.

Elphaba traced shaped on Fiyero's chest as she was trying to refrain from drifting off to sleep. She cuddled closer to Yero her Hero; never wanted top let him go, even if it was just a minute. Fiyero felt the same way. It was absolute paradise being with her in the dilapidated old room in the inn while the noisy press conference was taking place outside.

"Fae, pinch me," Fiyero whispered. He felt like speaking in normal tone would disrupt the perfect balance of the room right now and make them return to the realm of reality, leaving behind their beloved land of what-might-have-been.

A faint smile spread on Elphaba's face. "Why do I need to pinch you?" She too spoke in barely audible whispers. She thought that her voice could not get any higher; Fiyero had the power to make her weak.

"I want you to pinch me to see if this is a dream."

"If this is a dream," Elphaba began, "I never want to wake up."

"Come here." Fiyero pulled Elphaba into a fervent kiss. Oh, how he missed the taste of her! The kiss made his head spin. It made him forget about all of his troubles. With Elphaba, he knew he would be alright.

He broke apart from Elphaba. Hair entwined in his hand, he began to ponder all of those important questions. As he stroked her head, he thought about Glinda, his position on the guard and if this time, he could actually run away with her. He could run after her like he should have done all those years ago. Nothing was there to stop him. He could just disappear into thin air and ride into the moonlit night with Elphaba.

"Yero," Elphaba said, "why didn't you run after me when I left? Not like I was expecting you to or anything."

Fiyero could not answer her right away, for he did not know himself why he did not drop everything to go and find her, especially after she got herself into trouble with the Wizard. After a moment of digging deep in his head he knew the real answer – he was afraid. He was afraid of leaving his comfortable privileged world behind. He was never the one to live as a squatter or in less than brilliant places. He conjured the courage to tell his love that.

"Promise you won't be mad at me?" Fiyero asked before he explained his reasoning to Elphaba. She took his pinkie and linked it with hers like she used to with Nessarose when they made a promise they were willing to keep. Fiyero brought her pinkie to his mouth and kissed his, laughing at the childish form of promise.

"My dearest Elphaba, the truth was that I was scared. I was scared of just taking off. Growing up with a privileged lifestyle tends to do that to you. I am sorry. And if I ran after you, would you have really wanted that?"

"I think you are right. I would have probably pushed you away, knowing my stubborn self."

"Plus, we could not have had this wonderful reunion," Fiyero joked, getting a small giggle out of Elphaba. The clock outside in the city chimed twelve noon. The press conference should have been over and Glinda was probably at the hotel by now, engaging in some form of self pampering or another.

Fiyero stroked Elphaba's silken arm. He brought himself to sit upright against the backboard of the bed. Elphaba followed, placing a trail of kisses up his stomach and chest and to his mouth.

"Elphaba, what do you want me to do?" Fiyero asked.

"What I really want you to do it go back to Glinda."

The comment confused Fiyero. There were together once again and she was telling him to run off and forget her.

"Elphaba now isn't the time to be proud. Honestly, do you think we have a future?"

Elphaba became frustrated. A moment of bliss took a turn for the worse. That stubborn boy! He needs to learn to listen to me, Elphaba thought. He needs to know the reality of the situation. Elphaba got up from the bed, exposing herself to Fiyero. She immediately began to dress because for once in her life, she felt vulnerable. Back at Shiz, she could have walked in front of him naked. Now, the situation did not call for that.

"Yero listen. Look at us. There will never be a real future for us as a pair." Elphaba had to turn away so that her back was facing him. She did not want him to see the tears that were involuntarily escaping her eyes.

"I know that but I don't care." He knew the truth. Maybe they were not supposed to be together after all. They were torn apart. Maybe this meeting was a fluke in the master plan. Then, Fiyero spun Elphaba around to face his. He saw the tears in her eyes and more importantly, he saw the love that they shared for each other when their eyes met. It was not a mistake after all.

"Fiyero, just go," Elphaba commanded. She should just end this cold.

"Elphaba, I love you and I want to be with you!" Fiyero had to contain himself from yelling.

"I understand that. Now is not the opportune time."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to go. I have been in this place for too long. I might get caught by the gale force, especially with all the attention brought here by the press conference. Besides, I am a little overdue to drop in and pay Nessarose a visit."

"What if we won't meet again?"

"Just go back out there with Glinda and pretend everything is all right. I promise we will see each other again."

That promise was not sealed by them joining their pinkies together, but rather by a passionate, lingering kiss that neither wanted to terminate. The kiss lit a spark of hope in both of their hearts that maybe they could be together. With that, they both went their separate ways, not sure exactly when they will meet.


	19. Soaring and Dancing

**AN: Yes, I know LONG TIME SINCE I LAST UPDATED. But, I have never been more busy in my life. I have the rest of the story panbned out, i think four more chapters MAX Then, I will continue my RENT fic 'Sex is Not The Enemy'. Anyway, I do not know how good this chapter is. Please review and tell me. Sorry for the long wait. Anyway, ENJOY**

**Disclaimer: I just had a vision almost liek a prophecy, I know it sounds truely crazy and true the visions hazy and I swear someday I'll OWN WICKED! Wait...I'm not psycic. Shoot. Oh well, it doesn't hurt to dream**

* * *

Elphaba soared over Emerald City. She knew that everyone could probably see her but that did not faze her. It struck fear in their hearts to see her figure zooming past, riding the wind's currents like a stallion. The exhilaration of it all made everything worth it.

She soared over mountains and valleys; cities and farms. Sapphire rivers cut into emerald fields. Beautiful daylight became tainted when she passed over more of the industrialized regions. The familiar landscape was on the path to the place she swore that she would never return to, even if she was desperate for help.

Night began to fall over Munchkinland. There was no moon that night. The stars were scattered as if Lurline herself grabbed a handful and threw it onto the black blanket she spread over Oz. The crisp air felt refreshing against Elphaba as she sped towards her old home to visit her father and sister, two people who were most likely the ones disgusted by her behavior. Then again, they always have been.

Elphaba swooped down in front of the large house she knew all too well. She took a deep, cleansing breath before raising her knuckles to rap on the door. She was about to knock when she realized that no one in their right mind would let a terrorist into the governor's house, even if she is his daughter. Elphaba decided to take a more…drastic approach.

* * *

Fiyero yawned discretely to himself. Events like these were always particularly boring. He was there, once again, as the arm candy. _Damn my impeccable good looks!_ He thought to himself. 

The ballroom was decorated elegantly. Emerald green lights reflected off of everything in the room, giving an appearance that the guests were dancing in emeralds. Ice sculptures sat atop every table, each a different figure – a dolphin on one, a giant rose on another, and on the table for the guests of honor, a giant heart. Sparkles were everywhere and the tablecloths were made out of the finest green silk.

The live band that was playing was excellent. The violins blended with the piano to form an exquisite melody. Cellos added a distinct rhythm to the songs. It was music that would play in the background at the ending of the perfect romantic movie when the lead characters shared a passionate kiss.

However, Fiyero was not with the right leading lady.

He took Glinda's hand and led her to the dance floor. This glorious event was for the engagement that Fiyero had never planned, nor had wanted in the first place. He had to try and fake his way through it somehow.

Glinda expected him to be prince charming. He could not be her prince charming. It was all a lie. Everything he had been doing has been a lie. The only truth was in the words he spoke to Elphaba. He did not know if he was even going to see her again! But giving up the life of luxury for five minutes with her would be worth it. He could not stand by Glinda's side for the rest of his life pretending he was in love. Any emotion could not compare to the ones he felt around Elphaba. He would be missing out on the one simple joy in life that he was destined to have. It didn't matter what Glinda wanted.

_Great, so now I am selfish_, thought Fiyero. Really he was not selfish. He was in love and he would die for Elphaba, be that the case.

He expertly glided along the dance floor with Glinda. This was all a routine to him. Bow, extend hand, kiss hand, pull close, then move_. One, two, three, one two three_. Nothing has changed the last ten balls they went too. But now, everyone was staring at the happy couple who were to get married in the very, _very_ near future.

Glinda flashed Fiyero a smile. He did not even look at her. He was focusing all his attention on a sot on a wall across from him.

"Dearest, pretend you are happy," Glinda said through closed teeth. He distanced himself farther apart from her. He could not deal with her – this. He needed an excuse to leave. He could put himself on fire. _Too much attention_. He could trip and break his ankle_. Too painful_. He could take off all of his clothes and run around completely naked screaming something absurd like 'follow the yellow brick road'. _Nah, too many feinting girls_. _What would be a simple, believable excuse to get him out…?_ Suddenly, it came to him.

"Glinda, I need some air or something," Fiyero lied. He broke away from his 'fiancé' and walked out of the room, via the arch made of what appeared to be emeralds.

Fiyero aimlessly strolled through the palace. What was he doing here? He should not have dragged this relationship with Glinda out. It would only hurt her more in the end. He should have thought. But, then again, he never thought before he met **her**. Love was so complicated. How could a simple crush end up in a web of adultery, love, lies, and false promises? It was puzzling. If he was asked 'where would you be in five years' when he was at Shiz, he would have most likely replied "Married to a gorgeous woman, ruling over the Vinkus, and having a great abundance of wealth and power. Oh and my stunning good looks would still be, like, **KAPOW**!" Now he would have answered "Well, I am currently engaged to one of the most famous women in all of Oz, but I am in love with a known terrorist with green skin. Oh, and I want to expose the Wizard for the creep he really is. But my stunning good looks are still, like, **KAPOW**!"

Fiyero stopped when he saw guards rush out of their usual offices as if the palace were on fire.

"Captain Tiggular, we need you at once. The Wizard is in danger!"

_Oh great_, Fiyero thought, _what else can happen on this oh so perfect day._

Fiyero grabbed his heavy gun and followed the rest of the Guard through the maze of hallways to the Wizards throne room. He was not in the mood whatsoever to deal with whatever could possibly be happening. All he wanted was to do was go to sleep and have very, VERY dirty dreams of Elphaba and hope Glinda did not want to do too much. But no, being Captain of the Guard and Glinda's arm candy meant no peace and quiet for him.

Fiyero and the rest of the guard bashed through the Wizard's throne room door. Waiting there, was an unexpected visitor, amidst the chaos of flying monkeys. Fiyero did what he had to do. He pointed his gun at the surprise guest.

"Fiyero…"

"Silence witch!"


End file.
